Peace at the 5th District Onsen Hotel
by Lord Kharl
Summary: The Black Hawks decide to have a break for once and not do their usual work. At the Barsburg Church Mikhail and Frau convince Teito to go on a break. Will the Black Hawks meat Teito, Frau and Mikhail or will they pass each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Peace at 5'Th District Onsen Hotel**

Hi guys and girls how are you all? I'm pretty good, so as you should know, I won't be putting disclaimers in the other chapters; the first chapter is the only one that will have it! Also there will be other pairings not just Ayanami and Teito, when the pairings come in, I'll state in the chapter who is with who.

Pairing in this chapter (very little): Mikhail x Teito Klein

**In this, Mikhail has a body; it's exactly the same as Teito's except the eye colour, which you all know is red.** Sooooo on to the Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07-Ghost, I really want to but I just don't.**

* * *

It was a pretty normal day on the office where the Black Hawks where in. Well as normal as it can get.

"I think that we deserve a break, whatdya think Konatsu-chan?" A black-haired man with sunglasses sang out.

"Don't you think you should just focus on your work Major Hyuuga?" The blonde replied angrily while taking out a bat,

"I agree with Hyuuga!" A pink haired boy with an eye patch and a skull hairpin said walking to the two.

"I guess it's not a bad idea. I think you guys deserve a break for working so hard. I'll talk with Ayanami if you all agree on a place." A man who looked a little elderly spoke.

"A onsen! Whatcha think?" Hyuuga asked and looked around to the other Black Hawk members.

"We should go! I've never been to an onsen; it'll be a good treat. I heard that the 5th district has the best onsen hotel." A blue haired Black Hawk spoke up.

"Who agrees with Haruse? I have no objections." Hyuuga replied with a childish laugh, he looked around and knew that everyone agreed to the idea. "Alright Katsuragi-san, the onsen it is! Where counting on you to persuade Aya-tan!" Hyuuga exclaimed and gave the elderly looking man a thumbs up.

"Well then I'm off to talk to the Chief." With that Katsuragi got up and headed to the stairs that lead to where the Chief was.

"I hope Ayanami-sama approves, it sounds like a lot of fun!" Kuroyuri exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Katsuragi finally reached Ayanami; his face was at peace, eyes closed. Ayanami's silver hair was covered by the Chief cap that he wore.

"Ayanami-sama, sorry for interrupting you but a proposal has been made by Hyuuga and the other Black Hawks, including myself and we need your approval." Katsuragi said with a mini bow.

"What kind of proposal?" Ayanami asked, opening his eyes slowly revealing cold dark blue eyes.

"A break to the 5th district's onsen hotel, sir." Katsuragi replied, he wasn't affected by the cold look that he was receiving. The Chief of Staff sat still thinking whether to approve or decline the proposal that was presented to him.

"Who's paying for this?" Ayanami finally asked.

"Hyuuga and Haruse naturally since they came up with the ideas." Katsuragi spoke with a smile on his face.

"It's fine, tell everyone to pack for three months and that we'll be leaving in an hour. We'll meet on the non-mission aircraft." Ayanami informed and closed his eyes, 'They do deserve a break once in a while.' Ayanami thought with a smile.

Katsuragi descended the stairs and went over to the anxious Black Hawks.

"SO?!" Everyone asked, hope shining in their eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone." Katsuragi said putting his head down, he could hear the disbelieve from them.

"We shouldn't have had such high expectations, let's just get back to work." Konatsu sighed and was about to leave to go back to his desk.

"Just kidding! Everyone pack your things for the next three months! We are meeting at the non-mission aircraft in an hour, _don't be late!_" Katsuragi exclaimed making everyone smile and start rushing to go pack.

**_At the Barsburg Church, two brown haired boys were arguing._**

"Aruji you need a break, you work too much and you've been fainting recently!" The brown haired boy said, his red eyes showed how angry and worried he was for the emerald eyed boy.

"I'm fine Mikhail! I ca-"

"Hate to break it to you Teito Klein but your angel is right. Also since you're my apprentice we'll be going to the 5th district!" A blonde man said walking into argument trying to stop it.

Frau/Bishop Frau! "Both Mikhail and Teito exclaimed in surprise.

"Why to the 5th district?" The emerald eyed boy named Teito asked.

"The best onsen hotel is there, I know Mikhail will go, but he can't go without his master and you can't defy my orders!" Bishop Frau snickered.

"Mikhail never sa-"

"Great thinking Frau! Aruji please don't make this any harder than it has to be!" Mikhail exclaimed getting a shocked look from Teito.

"Well then brats go pack up." Frau exclaimed but regretted it when the boys turned towards him.

"**I'm not a brat!**" They shouted at the same time,

"Sorry I didn't mean you Mikhail, I meant your master, but leaving that aside were going to be gone for about three months so pack enough things." He said and turned towards Mikhail. "_Mikhail let Teito pack his clothes! I don't want a cross-dresser with us!_" Frau said a little angrily.

"Fine, but Aruji looks good in the clothes I pick for him." Mikhail whispered.

"When I'm done packing I'll come and get you two, we'll leave today 'cause I want to get there before tomorrow." Frau said and left quickly before Teito or Mikhail could object.

Teito started to leave while Mikhail stayed where he was. "Aruji should dress like a girl, he looks much better that way." Mikhail commented quietly as he watched Teito sigh.

"Mikhail lets go." Teito called out as he was about to go up the stairs that lead to the main hall/

"Coming Aruji!" Mikhail called and ran up to catch up to Teito.

**_The Black Hawks brought their luggage onto the aircraft that would be taking them to their destination._ _Ayanami looked at his subordinates and saw that hey also hadn't changed out of their uniform. "Alright is everyone ready?" Ayanami asked, a little more relaxed than usual._**

"Yes Aya-tan/**Ayanami-sama!**" Everyone called out in excitement.

"Wait! Before we depart I want all of you to sign this paper." Hyuuga said and presented a letter to them.

"What is that Hyuuga?" Ayanami asked sort of fascinated.

"It's a simple rule that I want everyone including you Aya-tan to follow for the next three months!" Hyuuga exclaimed and put the piece of paper down on the desk.

'_I will not do anything work related and I will enjoy the stay at the 5__th__ district onsen hotel_'

"**That's easy!**" Everyone said and started to sign the paper except for Ayanami who froze on the spot.

'What am I exactly supposed to do then if I can't do anything work related?' Ayanami thought in horror.

"Aya-tan?" Hyuuga called out and gave the pen to his superior, who ever so slowly signed the paper." Alright let's go! Wait Katsuragi-san you reserved the place right?" Hyuuga quickly asked while buckling himself in.

"Yes but it seems that they let another group stay, they only have three people so I don't see the problem. There isn't a problem I presume?" Katsuragi informed them.

"It's not a problem, let's go I want to get there before tomorrow morning." Ayanami said and took a seat himself and closed his eyes.

_The black Hawks are now on their way to the 5__th__ district._

_At the church Frau walked to the garden and saw to other bishops._

"Ah Frau, I heard that you are taking Mikhail-sama and Teito-kun to the 5th district for a break." A red head with glasses said.

"That's right, is there something wrong?" Frau asked the glasses man.

"Labrador got the information on the reservation and it seems that there will be another group, not that that's a problem." He said with a smile on his face.

"It's fine Castor, Frau doesn't worry about those things, and after all he has the scythe. But was there something that you wanted to tell him? " The beautiful man known as Labrador asked.

"I just want Frau to be careful of Mikhail-sama because Mikhail-sama doesn't trust him one bit." Castor said to Labrador.

"I'm right here four eyes!" Frau hissed.

"**Good luck Frau! May you, Mikhail-sama and Teito-kun have God's divine protection**." Both Labrador and Castor said.

"Kay, see you two in about three months, I'll contact you if anything happens." With that Frau left to go get Mikhail and Teito. Once he arrived at their room he leaned against the wall to hear what they were talking about.

"Aruji I'm done packing, how about you?" He heard Mikhail ask Teito. Frau was a little jealous of how close Mikhail was with Teito, he shook his head of those kinds of thoughts and continued to listen.

"I'm done, I wonder how long the trip will be." Teito replied.

"With the aircraft that we are taking we'll be there in time for dinner!" Mikhail said with a smile on his face. "Well than let's go find Frau since he isn't here yet." Mikhail said and picked up his bag along with Teito's.

"Mikhail I can carry my own bag!" Teito exclaimed trying to get the bag from the archangel.

"It's okay, you just carry Mikage." Mikhail replied not expecting Teito to jump on him.

"Waaaah!" Teito cried out as he fell down on top of Mikhail while trying to get his bag back. "I'm so sorry!" Teito exclaimed and started to pick himself off of the archangel who held him down. Frau on the other hand was waiting, he wasn't sure if he should go in the room but he knew that if Teito was with Mikhail he would be okay. The cry from Teito had him worried, he wasn't sure of what was happening.

"Aruji, do you hate me?" Mikhail asked, his eyes filled with worry.

Frau put his hand on the door handle getting ready to enter just in case Mikhail did something. He waited to hear what Teito was going to say.

"I couldn't hate you, but for now let's go get Frau." Teito replied and tried to stand up.

"I won't let you go Aruji, I love you the most out of everyone." Mikhail said and closed his eyes.

"Mikhail…..I know" Teito said quietly and while Mikhail still had his eyes closed Teito leaned into the archangel and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. When Teito pulled back he saw Mikhail smiling a knowing smile. "Ahhhhh! How could you plan that!?" Teito cried out in frustration and quickly got up when Mikhail's grip loosened.

"Shall we go Aruji?" Mikhail asked with a teasing voice. Teito just nodded, his face flushed red from what just happened. Mikhail got up and took the bags and finally opened the door only to face the blonde bishop.

"You two ready?" He asked trying to forget what he heard, he took the bags from Mikhail and started to leave with the archangel and Teito behind him.

"What are you doing? How dare you-never mind, let's just go." Mikhail said with a pout on his face.

"**Well then, too the 5****th**** district**!" Both Frau and Mikhail exclaimed as all three boarded the aircraft.

_With that Mikhail, Teito and Frau are also on their way to the 5__th__ district!_

* * *

**You all know that reviews make me happy so...PLEASE, _please,_**please, _please!_ **review! They help, also please feel free to suggest things, you can send me a pm or just put it in the review! Well that's all, (DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!)**

**Lord Kharl out! **


	2. Awkward 1st month Part I

**Awkward 1st month part I**

I forgot to mention in the first chapter (You people probably already know this) but this is a boy x boy story, don't like don't read. **I'm really sorry for the OOCs but it's much funner that way!**

So on with the story, please enjoy!

* * *

_The Black Hawks have almost reached there destination._

"ya-tan, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga kept calling to his superior trying to wake him up. The silver haired Chief stirred a little bit before opening his eyes and glaring at his subordinate.

"What is it Hyuuga? Is it important _this time?_" Ayanami hissed,

"Well...I th-"

"If it isn't don't bother me until we get to the 5th district!" Ayanami uninterrupted snapping at Hyuuga.

**flashback to 2 hours ago:**

_"Aya-tan, wake up there is something you have to see!" Hyuuga's obnoxious voice came and woke the Chief up from his nap. Everyone was still asleep at the moment._

_"What is this thing that I must see and where is it?" Ayanami asked rather sleepily still not fully awake from his nap._

_"Look out the window, you can see so many trees and bui-"_

_"Hyuuga." Ayanami growled and got up from his seat and advanced towards the black haired man, whip in hand. "Do you realize what I'm going to have to do to you?" Ayanami asked with a cold smile on his face, he raised his hand with the whip and pushed Hyuuga to the ground._

_"AHHHH NO I DON'T WANT TO BE TIED UP PLEASE! AYA-TAN!" Hyuuga shouted waking up Konatsu who was giving him the death glare._

_"Major keep it DOWN!" Konatsu shouted and proceeded to hit him with his trusty bat._

**end of the flashback, back to the story:**

"This time it _is important_" Hyuuga stressed and smiled at the Chief who just hmped.

"Then make it quick, I don't want to hear you talking forever." Ayanami replied coldly receiving a pout from the sunglasses man.

"You hurt me Aya-tan, but the thing I wanted to tell you is that in five minutes we'll be arriving there." Hyuuga pointed out and saw the Chief flinch.

"Alright, you may leave me now." Ayanami said hesitantly. 'This is not going to turn out good, I just have a bad feeling about this.' Ayanami thought with a frown adorning his face.

Katsuragi was making small chat with Hyuuga and Konatsu while Kuroyuri was sleeping in Haruse's arms. _( A.N those two are so cute together!)_

"Hyuuga did you tell Ayanami-sama that the other group will be eating with us at dinner?" Katsuragi asked Hyuuga who just gave him a smile telling him 'that task is for you Katsuragi-san!~' With that Katsuragi sighed and went over to the silver haired Chief of Staff.

"What is this time?" Ayanami asked without opening his eyes, Katsuragi flinched at how fast Ayanami had noticed him.

"Sorry to interrupt you once again Ayanami-sama but I have been informed that the other group will be joining us for dinner. That, I hope is not a problem for us." Katsuragi informed the man who shook his head saying that it wasn't a problem. At that moment the aircraft hit land making the other Black Hawk members shout in glee. Katsuragi watched as Ayanami briskly marched over to the entrance blocking it so that no one could leave.

"Aya-tan why-"

"Shut it Hyuuga. This is very important so no matter what, we will not tell those three that we are the Black Hawks, under any circumstance. They don't know who we are and we don't know who they are, but know this, we _will, _I repeat we _will _get along with them. Do I make myself clear?" Ayanami asked, looking around at his subordinates.

"Crystal clear Aya-tan!" Hyuuga shouted with his usual smirk.

"Well then, after we get in I want everyone to change out of there military clothing and change into a pair of clothes that they brought." Ayanami ordered, "Also, have fun." Ayanami said gently with a small smile on his face, making the Black Hawks blush.

"Wow, I never thought he could do and say something so nice like that." Hyuuga whispered to Konatsu, the blonde took out his bat and hit the major right in the stomach.

"Ah! Konatsu, Hyuuga I must talk with you two quickly." Ayanami stopped and let Katsuragi, Kuroyuri and Haruse pass.

"What is it Aya-tan?"

"You two, what will you do with your swords? Konatsu can carry his bat but so he can leave the sword but you Hyuuga, I don't think the other guests will like having a guy with a sword around." Ayanami said a little concerned.

"It is fine; I'll just tell them that it's for protection!" Hyuuga exclaimed and grabbed Konatsu's hand and dragged him past Ayanami.

'Will those two be alright? Well I know there's no need to worry about Konatsu, but Hyuuga might end up dying by Konatsu, che not that I really care.' Ayanami thought with a smile and he to also started to leave the aircraft. "Suzuki, come back with this aircraft in three months." Ayanami said to the driver of the aircraft and with that he also left.

"Major was it right of you to take Ayanami-sama's luggage?" Konatsu asked as he was entering into the onsen hotel.

"Aya-tan already knows that I took it so it doesn't matter." Hyuuga replied and put the bags down and caught up to Katsuragi, Haruse and Kuroyuri at the reception desk.

"Welcome, would you folks be the Bishops or are you the….Hyuuga lov-"

"We are the second ones!Ehhehehe!" Hyuuga interrupted followed by a laugh before the man could finish, to embarrassed at what he put down for the reservation name.

"Well then how many rooms would you like, since you and the other group reserved all the rooms." The front office desk man asked.

"I'll stay with Haruse so we'll take four rooms." Kuroyuri said to the man,

"In that case three rooms! I'll stay with Konatsu-chan!" Hyuuga exclaimed to the man.

"You can't do that, I want my own room!" Konatsu shouted at his superior.

"The less rooms the better, plus we'll save money. Also Aya-tan would be happy that we got along. You want to make him happy, right Konatsu-chan?" Hyuuga asked menacingly to the blonde haired boy who sighed in defeat.

"Sirs how many rooms would you like?" The man asked again totally confused at what just happened but at the same time a little creeped out.

"Three rooms is enough, thank you." A new voice came and everyone turned towards the door to see a silver-haired man without a cap.

"Aya-tan?!" Hyuuga exclaimed to the man.

"Hyuuga, stop staring, the man just put the keys down on the desk lets go to the rooms." The man said with a smile, all the Black Hawks had frozen; never in a million years did they think that Ayanami would take off his cap.

"S-sirs I can show you to your rooms." The reception man said and took a cart out and put everyone's luggage on it.

"Thank you for your hard work!" Hyuuga exclaimed and followed the man to the rooms.

The man walked down a couple hallways before he stopped in front of a semi big door,

"This is one of our biggest rooms, and the two behind me are also pretty big. These are the rooms that you will be staying in. Also dinner will be served in the dining room which is just down this hall and to the left. Dinner starts at six, please don't be late." The man said and bowed to the six guys and took his leave. "If you need anything please just call the reception desk." The quickly informed and disappeared down the hallways.

The Black Hawks finally picked which rooms they wold be in and started to unpack their clothes and change out of their uniforms.

"Konatsu lets go explore before dinner!" Hyuuga exclaimed pulling a top over his head which messed up his hair and made his sunglasses go crooked.

"Major we only have five minutes until dinner; we can't do anything with that short amount of time, let's go and have a meeting before dinner." Konatsu said while watching his superior change.

"Like something you see, Kona-chan?" Hyuuga teased making the blonde boy blush and quickly look away, "Just kidding!" Hyuuga exclaimed and grabbed Konatsu's hand,

"Major I can walk by myself!" Konatsu exclaimed and bumped into Hyuuga's back.

"Konatsu-chan I just don't want you to get lost!" Hyuuga sang out and earned a punch in the face from the blonde.

"Lets just go!" Konatsu exclaimed still blushing a tad bit, they went over to Ayanami's room and stood in front of the door.

"You knock Kona-chan!" Hyuuga said happily.

Knock, knock, knock…..

"Who is it?" They heard Ayanami call out.

"It's me Konatsu and Hyuuga is with me, Ayanami-sama." Konatsu replied.

"Come in, you two are the last ones." Ayanami informed them, and pointed for a place for them to sit down at. "Well then we will start a quick meeting. While we are here you will not need to talk to me with so much formalities, just call me by my name. That is all, does anyone have any questions?" He asked.

"No, I wonder who the other three are. We heard from the reception that they are bishops, but not what their names are." Kuroyuri said ad snuggled into Haruse.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we ran into Teito-chan while were here?" Hyuuga laughed but received a gold look from everyone around him.

"You made us sign the paper that we wouldn't do anything work related so it would not be funny, he would be out of our reach for three months but yet right in front of us." Ayanami said, he was pretty annoyed.

"True but it still would be funny. What do you guys think about trying to find out who the other people are?" Hyuuga asked and looked around hopefully.

"I'll go!" Kuroyuri exclaimed, and Haruse nodded in agreement,

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea. What do you think Ayanami-sa-"Konatsu asked the Chief.

"I don't mind, Katsuragi and I have some things to take care of for the stay so you four can go." Ayanami said and watched them leave.

"Don't be late for dinner!" Katsuragi called after them and watched the door shut.

"We won't be late!" They all replied.

.

.

.

_Bishop Frau, Mikhail and Teito have now touched down onto the landing platform at district 5, they have just now reached the entrance of the district 5's onsen hotel._

Mikhail and Teito just stood outside the building looking at how big it was, the building only had one floor but it was huge!

"Aruji….Is this the place?" Mikhail asked Teito who just stared in awe at the building before him.

"F-Frau are you sure this is the place?" Teito asked, watching Mikhail and Frau enter into the building.

"Of course it is brat, come on, it's almost dinner time." Frau said and walked over to the reception desk. Teito hesitantly walked in and followed behind Frau, Mikhail fell in step with his master. The three of them stopped in front of the reception desk and waited for the man to come.

"Aruji, don't be so nervous, after all I'm here with you." Mikhail whispered to Teito and took his hand, Teito just stood there flushed red and frozen on the spot.

"Hello Sirs, you must be the Bishops. May I see your passes?" The reception man asked and was handed three silver slates. "Very well then, three rooms are okay I presume?" The man asked and Frau nodded, "Well then please follow me to your rooms. I hope it's okay that your one door down from the other guests." The man asked

"It's fine, were just glad that we made it in time to at least reserve some rooms before they were all taken up." Frau said took the keys that the reception man gave them.

"Well then please follow me to your rooms." The man said and lead Frau, and Mikhail who was still holding Teito's hand.

.

"I heard they arrived; let's go see who they are!" Kuroyuri exclaimed and headed towards the reception area along with Konatsu, Hyuuga and Haruse. They all stopped when they heard the people talking.

"Can you let go of my hand, I know how to walk." The first person said.

"Aruji if I do that then you won't come with us!" The second voice said, much similar to the first one.

"It's okay Mikhail, be greatful that Ayanami put the collar on the brat, he can't disobey any order I give him!" The third voice said, but at that point they; the Black Hawks knew it was someone that they knew.

"Who thinks it's Teito-chan?" Hyuuga asked and all of them went back to listening to the three talk.

"I'll follow and don't you dare think of using the collar you perverted bishop!" They heard the first boy hiss.

"If it wasn't for Ayanami I could have come alone, but _no_. If you're away from me for more than 48 hours you'll be killed. Man and I thought I could pick up some women here, what a waste!" They heard the third man speak.

"How dare he talk like that about Ayanami-sama!" Kuroyuri exclaimed in rage but still didn't move, they saw the reception man coming closer to them along with the three guys. Quickly all four boys hid so they wouldn't get discovered, and finally they passed each other. The other guests along with them where Teito, a boy who looked like Teito which they knew had to be Mikhail and the annoying perverted bishop known as Frau.

"Well looks like we'll have an interesting time at dinner." Konatsu pointed out.

"This'll be fun though, we never get to play with Teito-chan like this, we only play with him on a level where we are trying to kidnap him or just simply kill him." Hyuuga said with a playful smile.

"Aruji, are you alright?" They heard Mikhail ask Teito, the four Black Hawk members went to see what was going on and saw Teito on the ground.

"I'm fine, I just remembered something." Teito replied back.

"Brat, remembering something doesn't make you fall to your knees. Have you eaten at all today?" Frau asked but noticed that Teito looked away,

"Yes." Teito replied guiltily.

"Aruji you haven't eaten in two days, you've just been taking supplementary pills, please don't push your body to much!" Mikhail exclaimed in anger and picked Teito up bridal style.

"Ohhhh! Looks like those two are getting all lovey dovey!" Hyuuga whispered and continued to watch the scene before them,

"Major keep those kind of thoughts to yourself!" Konatsu hissed and slapped the man.

"Shhhhhhh! We don't want to get discovered Konatsu-chan!" Hyuuga said to the blonde and put a finger up to his lips.

"I'll live, when I was at the Barsburg military academy I only took supplementary pills I lived." Teito pointed out,

The Black Hawk members just stared at the boy realizing why he was so thin.

"But then Mikage started to forcing you to eat, don't forget!" Mikhail exclaimed and put his master down. "Aruji if you eat dinner I won't carry you to the room." Mikhail said with a smirk on his face.

"It wouldn't matter any way, Frau would just order the collar making me go to dinner." Teito said and got back his balance and followed Frau, Mikhail and the reception man who had no idea of what was going on.

The four Black Hawks followed the other four down the hallway, the other four stopped a door down Ayanami's door and the reception man turned towards the bishops.

"Bishop Teito is it?" The man asked the brown haired boy who nodded, "This will be your room." Teito walked into the room, it was pretty spacious and light coloured, the lights were on but the huge window gave in a lot of light.

"Thank you." Teito said with a smile and watched as he showed Mikhail and Frau there rooms.

"Sirs dinner will be served in the dining room which is just down this hall and to the left. Dinner starts at six so please don't be late." And with that the man started to leave but quickly stopped, "If you need anything please feel free to call the reception desk, we will provide you with anything you require." Then the man was gone walking down the hallways.

"Well then I'm going to go to dinner, what about you brats?" Frau asked,

"I'm also going." Mikhail said and then they looked at Teito who hadn't said anything.

The Black Hawks watched the awkward atmosphere, "What do you thinks going on?" Konatsu asked while watching.

"Looks like there waiting for Teito-chan to make a decision" Hyuuga pointed out.

"I wonder why Teito's talking such a long time though." Konatsu pointed out,

"Lets just be quite and see!" Kuroyuri hissed and Haruse just nodded in agreement.

"Aruji?" Mikhail called out bringing Teito back.

"I'll be there I just want to start unpacking, I'll be there in three minutes." Teito said and put his head to the side and smiled sweetly at the other two.

"If you say so," Mikhail said and waited for Frau.

"You better not skip dinner brat!" Frau warned and messed up Teito's hair.

"I'm not a brat and I won't skip dinner!" Teito shouted back in anger and slammed his door shut.

"Ah you've got to love that kid, such short temper!" Frau chuckled earning a death glare from Mikhail.

"Keep your eyes off of Aruji or you'll regret it!" Mikhail hissed and left with Frau to dinner.

"We should change and go to dinner," Konatsu said while coming out of the hiding spot.

"Alright then lets go!" As soon as Hyuuga said that Ayanami's door burst open revealing two guys, one with silver hair and the other with black hair. The silveret was wearing a sleeveless blue jacket and black pants, followed by a long sleeved jacket around his waist. The black haired male wore a simple black yukata.

"Hyuuga what are you doing? You still haven't changed? For that matter all of you. What have you been doing it's dinner time?" The silver haired male spoke bringing everyone's consciousness back to earth.

"We went to find out who came…..You'll never believe it!" Hyuuga laughed,

"Who?" Ayanami asked with a bored expression.

"Teito Klein, in fact he is one door down from you. At the moment he is still in his room." Hyuuga smirked and watched Ayanami's face turn into a scowl.

"Whatever it's dinner time, everyone get changed quickly and go to dinner." Ayanami commanded and turned with Katsuragi to proceed to the dining hall, 'Why did this have to happen of all times?!' Ayanami inwardly cursed and kept going to the dining hall. Kuroyuri and Haruse quickly went into their shared room and started to change their clothes also. Hyuuga on the other hand walked over to Teito's door and got ready to knock until Konatsu came out.

"Major go get dressed!" Konatsu exclaimed and dragged the black haired man to their shared room, "I'll meet you down at dinner." Konatsu said and started walking out.

"Konatsu-chan why are you wearing a yukata?" Hyuuga asked eyeing the blonde boy from head to toe, he wore a simple design the colouring was the same has his uniform that he wore for work.

"It's easy to move in and because I'm going to go to the onsen after dinner, that's what everyone else besides Ayanami-sama is doing." Konatsu said and left to go to dinner. Along the way Kuroyuri and Haruse caught up with Konatsu.

"You look adorable Kuroyuri-san, if you don't mind me saying so." Konatsu said as he looked at the pink haired boy who was walking alongside a blue haired guy. Konatsu was in a light pink sakura printed yukata while Haruse wore a blue yukata with a watery pattern on it. "The yukata suits you, Haruse-san" Konatsu said and Haruse said his thanks, with that the three of them started to head down for dinner.

Hyuuga looked at the clothes he had but none of them was something he wanted to wear, he left his and Konatsu's room and went to Haruse and Kuroyuri's room. "Haru-chan won't mind if I borrow a yukata from him!" Hyuuga smiled and looked through the clothes that Haruse had unpacked and stumbled upon a yukata that was a baby blue with cloud pattern on it. "Perfect!" Hyuuga exclaimed and left to go back to his room, he stopped at his door and looked across to Teito's room where some noise was coming from. Out of curiosity Hyuuga went over to the door and put his head against the door to listen on Teito.

There was sniffling and hiccups coming from the room, "I hate it! He alwa-hic-ys controls me and makes me feel so-hic- bad if I try to skip meals. He-hic-doesn't know what it's like to live-hic-everyday knowing that your best friend will never-hic-come back." The boy sobbed, but stopped all of a sudden. "Then there's Ayanami! ARGHHHH! I hate him so much! Because of him I'm stuck to the perverted bishop!" Teito cried out and something at the wall.

"Looks like Teito-chan has it rough." Hyuuga sighed and quickly went to his room to change, once he was done he went back over to Teito's door and knocked.

Knock…knock….kno-

"Hello?" He heard Teito call out.

"Yo! Tei-chan it's dinner time!" He exclaimed, a few seconds passed and the door opened up revealing cold emerald green eyes.

"Who are you?" Teito asked the black haired man with sunglasses and a baby blue yukata with clouds on it.

"Oh, don't tell me you already forgot about me!" Hyuuga exclaimed and opened the door wider letting himself in.

"I've never kno-wait! You're the guy who stopped me from attacking Ayanami!" Teito exclaimed angrily then turned away, "If you're here that means he is too." Teito hissed and hugged himself as shivers ran down his spine.

"Tei-chan, do you know my name?" Hyuuga asked sweetly to the brown haired boy who turned his gaze back to him.

"No I don't know you're name, and I really don't care about it either" Teito said and went back to looking around his room, he finally got onto his hands and knees looking under the bed and dressers.

"Well, my name's Hyuuga, you can call me Hyu-chan though Tei-chan!" Hyuuga laughed but eyed the boy who was on the ground not really paying attention to him. 'I wonder what he would do if I did something to him now.' Hyuuga thought and walked towards the boy.

"Mikage, where are you? It's dinner time!" Teito called out making Hyuuga freeze.

"Mikage? Tei-chan I thought Mikage died." Hyuuga said to the brown haired boy who now started moving along the ground,

"He was reborn as a pink Fyulong." Teito replied quietly and continued looking.

"I'll help out, then we can walk together to dinner!" Hyuuga said and also got down on his hands and knees,

"There's no need for your help." Teito said coldly and scuttled over to another room, before he could enter Hyuuga grabbed hold of his foot. "Ah I just remembered, thank you." Teito said and tugged at his foot trying to get it out of Hyuuga's grip.

"I won't let you go, not until I get something from you!" Hyuuga said and dragged Teito towards him.

"Stop! Let me go!" Teito yelled at the man and tried kicking him, he succeeded in kicking the man's face and was freed for an instant, in that instant he scrambled off the ground and ran for the door only to be brought back to the ground and have the man sit on top of him.

"I won't hurt you, trust me." Hyuuga said into Teito's ear as he brought himself down upon the boy, "Tei-chan, I'll mark you as mine for today." He whispered and blew into the boy's ear.

"STOP!" Teito screamed and started squirming around trying to get away from Hyuuga.

"It's no use, Teito Klein!" The man said and brought his lips onto the boy's lips.

'Don't give in, don't give in!' Teito didn't move his mouth a bit, not until Hyuuga's hand moved down Teito's body, "STOP, DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouted but that was a mistake for him opening his mouth as he felt the other man's tongue go inside his mouth. Only one thought came to his mind at that moment 'bite him!' So he did just that, making Hyuuga draw back.

"Oi, I'm being gentle!" Hyuuga raised his voice which lost it's childishness at that instant.

"You're not! You're forcing yourself upon me! I'm still under age stupid!" Teito cried out and finally pushed the man off of him.

"I see how it is then Teito Klein. I'm sorry, forgive me." Hyuuga said, his sunglasses glazed over as he looked up at the boy.

"Are you a moron, like hell I'd forgive you?" Teito replied angrily and fast walked to his door.

"Such a meanie, I won't leave you alone if you don't forgive me!" Hyuuga exclaimed and walked over to the door shutting it making it so Teito couldn't leave.

"Che, fine, just move out of the way!" Teito exclaimed and left immediately when Hyuuga opened the door.

'Cute, I wonder how I'll tease him next time. Maybe Aya-tan will lend me his whip!' Hyuuga chuckled and headed for dinner.

.

"Hello bishops, please enter, the other visitors are already inside" It was the reception man again.

"Do you think Aruji will be coming soon?" Mikhail asked Frau who was walking into the dining room.

"He will, he's probably looking for Mikage." Frau informed and froze when he got inside the room and got a good look at the other visitors.

"What's wrong Frau?" Mikhail asked from behind,

"Them! Why are they here of all people?" Frau cursed.

"Is there something wrong Bishop Frau?" The reception man asked Frau who was still frozen.

"N-no, everything's fine." Frau murmured, and went over to an empty spot. At that moment an idea came into his head.

"Mikhail, sit across from me and have Teito sit in the end seat." Frau said, at first Mikhail was confused at the request but when he saw who was sitting at the other end he smiled and complied with the request.

"Konatsu, where's Hyuuga?" Everyone heard Ayanami ask.

"Last I saw him was him getting dr-no, I first saw him standing outside T…" Konatsu stopped, he didn't want Ayanami to do anything to the major, but at the same time he didn't want the blonde bishop to do anything to him since they weren't allowed to fight back because of the deal they all made.

"Standing outside T? Konatsu where is-"

"Aya-tan!" Hyuuga came bursting in the room and looked around, his gaze fell on the brown haired boy.

"Hyuuga where were you?" Ayanami asked, but got ignored,

"Tei-chan, let's go play after dinner!" Hyuuga exclaimed bounding over to the brown haired boy, at that instant everyone froze and watched Hyuuga get slammed to the ground, foot upon his chest.

"How dare you say such absurd things to me and how dare you call Aruji with such a disgusting name!" Hyuuga saw the boy's eye colour and realized that it was Mikhail.

"Oh Mikhail I didn't know it was you!" Hyuuga said and faintly laughed.

"Where's Aruji?" Mikhail asked, his voice resonating in the room.

"Who?" Hyuuga asked pretty confused.

"Teito, where is the brat? He was supposed to be here by now." Frau said and told Mikhail to let go of the black haired man.

"He was looking for Mikage as I recall." Hyuuga said making the Chief spit out his drink.

"The boy's dead, how can he look for something that's not in this world anymore?" Ayanami asked while cleaning the place where his drink was spilled.

"Some reincarnation, it's a small pink Fyulong." Hyuuga replied.

"How did you know?" Frau asked suspiciously.

"He told me him-"

"Oi Mikage! Where are you, Frau and Mikhail are going to get mad if I don't go to dinner soon!" Everyone heard Teito call out.

"Teito-kun is pretty cute, don't you guys think so?" Konatsu asked with a smile on his face. Everyone agreed in silence,

"I've got an idea!" Mikhail exclaimed and took his seat,

"Burupya!" Everyone heard a small noise coming from Mikhail's undershirt,

"Looks like we found Mikage," Mikhail said sweetly as he took the small pink Fyulong out and started to pet it.

"What was your idea Mikhail?" Frau asked, and looked at the red eyed archangel who was petting Mikage.

"Since we are going to be here for a while, why not just get along with the Black Hawks? I mean we'll eventually end up in the onsen with each other, I don't see a point in fighting. Plus Frau we came here to make Aruji relax, not give him more worries." Mikhail said.

"True, well then!" Frau said and raised his glass and stood up.

"I see," Ayanami said and also raised his glass and stood up.

"**Until we depart from our break, we will not consider each other as enemies. We will help each other if necessary,**" Both Ayanami and Frau announced in the toast which everyone cheered to.

"Don't you guys think Teito's taking a while?" Kuroyuri asked happily while eating his food.

"True, thanks to the collar Ayanami left, we can bring him here!" Frau exclaimed evilly and right when he was going to command the collar Teito burst into the dining hall.

"Teito about ti-"

"Mikage! Where is he?" Teito shouted taking everyone by surprise.

"Pya!" Teito heard the noise and looked at Mikhail, Mikage was on top of his archangel's head.

"M-Mikage, come here" Teito called out and the pink little dragon bounded towards Teito who embraced him. "I lost you once; I don't want to lose you again." Teito whispered into the pink fur.

"I wish Aruji would say something like that to me!" Mikhail said making Teito freeze.

"M-Mikhail what are you saying!" Teito exclaimed turning red from embarrassment, at the sight of the red faced boy Ayanami chuckled.

"Teito sit down and eat, the food is much better than the church food we eat." Frau said and watched as Teito hesitated to walk.

"Aruji, you promised you would eat, so please sit!" Mikhail complained/ordered.

"Mikhail lets switch spots." Teito said and walked over to the table.

"Brat just sit down, were hungry!" Frau exclaimed and watched as Teito glared at him but none the less took the end seat.

_The meal went mostly in silence, the waiters brought out wine for the ones that were old enough to drink it but Frau insisted that Teito also get a glass, Teito kept saying no but in the end Frau ended up using the collar on him to obey him so Teito along with Mikhail, Frau, and Hyuuga were drunk. Everyone else was just watching them fascinated at there answers as they answered stupid questions._

"Bishops would you like some more wine?" The waiter asked and Frau nodded.

"You-hic-perverted Bishop I'm still underage, wait till-hic-Castor-san hears about this!" Teito exclaimed but kept his head down on the table, to tired to pick it up.

"Tei-chan, out of all the seven ghosts you've met, who is the most prettiest?" Hyuuga slurred and slung an arm around Mikhail who was busy staring at Teito.

"The prettiest-hic-I would say is Profe, she's very beautiful" Teito said with a smile on his face. Katsuragi, Ayanami, Konatsu, Kuroyuri and Haruse where just watching the four talk, but this question really got them interested._  
_

"No good Teito! She's dead, you have to chose someone that's alive!" Frau slurred and drank another glass and refilled it, "Here's some more for you three." Frau said and proceeded to pour the wine into Teito's glass, Hyuuga's glass and Mikhail's glass. He didn't get very far until he started to pour it over the table. Hyuuga stopped it before it could get on any of them.

"So, Tei-chan, who is the prettiest one that is alive?" Hyuuga asked again, he also drank his glass quickly and got some more wine.

"Do you want the truth?" Teito asked

"Of course Aruji, tell-hic-us!" Mikhail said and brought Teito's face close to his, the alcoholic smell rolled off of the two.

"Ayanami is the prettiest, but shhhh I don't want him to know!" Teito giggled and the three of them just chuckled.

On the other side of the table Ayanami just stared at Teito the boy who called him the prettiest.

"Kuroyuri-kun, you should go to bed it's getting late" Katsuragi said to the pink haired boy who was looking at Teito with sparkling eyes.

"No! I don't wanna! Haruse gets to stay but me, that not fair!" Kuroyuri whined.

"Kuroyuri-sama, if things keep going this way it'll end up into an adult conversation, I don't think Haruse would lie for you to listen to such things." Konatsu said but still watched as the major clung all over Mikhail.

"Leave Kuroyuri alone, he's old enough to decide what he wants to do." Ayanami ordered and went back to listening to the four drunkies.

"I want to be like Teito when I'm older!" Kuroyuri exclaimed and watched Teito intensely.

"What are you saying Kuroyuri-sama! You want to be a man that loses everything then goes and becomes a bishop?" Haruse asked but fainted at the thoughts of Kuroyuri, his beloved becoming a bishop.

"Teito I know you have a crush on some one. Tell us!" Frau asked laughing, he felt light headed but kept drinking.

"That's a secret," Teito said and finished his glass, "Mikhail, Hyuuga who do you guys love?" Teito asked.

Konatsu's eyes widened, he would know who his major loved but at the same time he felt something tighten in his chest.

"I'll go first Aruji. Of course the one I love is sitting right beside me, he's my world and without him-hic- I would be lost. It's you Aruji" Mikhail said and pulled his master into a kiss that lasted for five seconds before both boys pulled back.

Ayanami gripped the table as he saw Teito not fight back, he wanted to drag Mikhail away but he knew he he couldn't or things would get ugly.

"Well then it's my turn. Hmmm, who I love? That's easy, it's..." Hyuuga stopped for a second, Konatsu sucked in some breath waiting to hear Hyuuga's answer. "KONATSU-CHAN!" Hyuuga sang out and fell head down on the table. "Teito answer after the blonde bishop goes!" Hyuuga said and took Mikhail's wine from him and drank it.

"I like the the doll freak, Castor. I'm still amazed though. I thought I was just in a phase but I still am in love with him after all this time." Frau laughed out and followed Hyuuga's example and put his head down. "You're the last one Teito!" Frau said and put his hands on the table.

"Ayanami!" Teito finally said and also put his head down.

"Wouldn't you like to do him?!" Frau asked along with Mikhail. The none drunk group just looked at the drunk group, everyone knew where the conversation was going to go.

"Don't say such things like that!" Teito said and eventually closed his eyes.

"Aya-tan's little hard to get to but if it's you Tei-chan you'll win his heart right away!" Hyuuga exclaimed and closed his eyes.

"I don't feel so well, I think I'm going to go to bed." Teito announced and proceed to stand up. Teito wabled over to the door and put his head against it.

"I'll take you to your room." Ayanami spoke up and went over to Teito and picked him up.

"This is such a nice dream," Teito mumbled and fell asleep in Ayanami's arms.

"Haruse help Frau to his room, Katsuragi help Hyuuga to his room and Kuroyuri and Konatsu help Mikhail to his room." Ayanami ordered and everyone went to work.

The waiter came back and saw everyone helping each other out, it made him smile. "Did you all have fun?" He asked the group that was not drunk.

"We did, sorry to have cause such a mess" Konatsu said but earned a smile from the waiter.

_Everyone was taken to there respectable rooms except for Teito who was take into Ayanami's room. _

__Ayanami layed Teito down on his bed and pulled some covers over him to keep him warm. "You shouldn't drink so much next time, good night though. Sweet dreams" Ayanami whispered and planted a kiss on top of the boys head.

"'Night Ayanami" Teito whispered and rolled over.

Ayanami went over to his dresser and changed into his night cloths which consisted of black pants and no top. With that he slide in to the bed with Teito and went to sleep.

_Next morning!_

__"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Teehee! I have to admit it was sooo much fun writing this chapter! As always please review *(They are very welcome! HINT HINT!)**

**So here are a couple shout outs to the people who reviewed!:**

**no one: Lol thanks for appreciating the story, I'm glad you were eager to read this chapter, plus the other chapters that will be coming!  
**

**YuuiOotori: I really liked that idea of HyuuxTeito, there will be some more of them together later on with a certain blonde getting jealous. : )**

**ThorongilAnime:**** Very true Ayanami would never act like that I couldn't help it! Also for me updating depends on how much I'm into the story I'm writing, I can tell you I'll update at least every other day! Ja, I kinda put Haruse out there, put oh well!**

**Thank you everyone for reading~**

**Lord Kharl out!**


	3. What Did I Do?

**What Did I Do? (1st month part II 1/2 of day)**

Hello! Teehee, I think this is the fastest I've ever updated any of my stories! well I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Sorry if the chapter is to short.

* * *

_The day had started with a shout from Ayanami's room, _

"W-what happened? Where are my clothes? Did I do something that I didn't consent to?" Teito whispered as he huged the covers around his naked body,

"Looks like you're awake. Would you like something to drink?" An all to familier voice asked Teito. Teito's eyes widened in fear and in a flash he ran past the man and out the door.

'Wheres my room?' Teito wondered and went down the hallway rather quickly and found his room number 307. He went in and quickly locked the door behind him, he leaned against the door and slide down to the ground trying to remeber if he did anything after dinner. 'Did that bastered do anything to me?' Teito thought to himself grimmly and searched his body for any markings, none where found.

Teito finally got up after sitting on the ground for a full 3 minutes and decided to take a shower to get ride of the smells that lingered on him.

"I'm eventually going to have to return this blanket." Teito said sullenly and turned the water on getting it to a hot temperatur and putting his body I under the hot water.

.

.

Mikhail woke with a start when he heard the shout, he jumped out of the bed he was laying in and found Frau sleeping next to him. "Wake up stupid!" Mikhail shouted and kicked the bishop out of the bed.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to sleep!" Frau exclaimed angrily and picked himself off the ground.

"I just heard Aruji shouting, I think he may be in trouble, let's go see what's wrong!" Mikhail said and put a robe around his body to keep warm.

"I guess your right, lets see what the brats up to." Frau said and followed Mikhail's example of putting on a robe.

.

.

"Ayanami-san, I heard a shout, is everything all right?" Katsuragi said as he entered inside the shared room,

"Yes, everything is just fine." Ayanami replied with a wicked smile on his face.

"Don't you think you should rest a bit more? You hardly slept last night, am I correct?" Katsuragi asked his superior with a chuckle, remembering last night.

**Flashback of last night**:

_"Ayanami-san, are you sure it's a good idea sleeping with the boy?" Katsuragi asked the silver-haired figure that was next to the brown haired boy._

_"I don't see a problem with sleeping with him, after all it's not like I'm going to do anything to him." Ayanami replied sleeply. _

_"Well then, sleep well." Katsuragi chuckled and went over to the couch and got ready to sleep._

_After three minutes passed by Teito started to wriggle around in the bed, he tossed and turned and on multiple occasions hit Ayanami. _

_"It's to hot..." He heard Teito mumble, Ayanami pushed Teito back over to the side he was supposed to be sleeping on. After a few minutes of Teito not moving Ayanami closed his eyes again and let his thoughts wander waiting for sleep to take him. Ayanami being the unlucky fellow he was ended up watching Teito mumble to himself. Out of nowhere Teito dealt a blow to Ayanami's head which was stopped by Ayanami catching his wrist._

_"Stop moving so much Teito Klein!" Ayanami hissed and gave Teito his arm and tucked the boy in so that he couldn't move._

_"A-Ayanami, to hot. Please get rid of covers." Teito whispered, still drunk. Ayanami sighed and did so, he rolled back to his side and once again closed his eyes, this time Teito rolled over and got on top of him. Ayanami just stared at the emerald green eyes presented before him._

_"What is it?" Ayanami whispered unaware that Katsuragi was still awake and listening to the two of them._

_"Take off my clothes," Teito replied with slurred speech, Ayanami knew that any person in there right mind would ask such a thing._

_"No, you can do that your self, I don't want any trouble with archangel Mikhail." Ayanami replied bitterly, longing to do what Teito said though._

_"He won't know." Teito replied with a smile on his face, he let his body fall on top of Ayanami's which the silver-haired man didn't mind one bit._

_"I can't do such a thing to a minor." Ayanami smirked but received a bite on his neck. "Teito Klein, if you were thing straight you would never ask me such a thing, or do the things you are doing. So stop." Ayanami said in the voice that he used when he was at work._

_"You don't like me?" Teito asked getting up and pouting at the Chief who froze._

_"I didn't say that, just-"_

_"Just what? Whats so wrong with helping someone?" Teito cried out, tears falling on the Chief's bare chest._

_"D-don't cry, I'll take off your clothes!" Ayanami exclaimed making Teito stop crying. So Ayanami sat up and sat Teito in front of him and ever so slowly Ayanami unbuttoned the polo shirt that the boy was wearing, he came to the second layer of clothing which was just a white t-shirt. Ayanami took it off with great ease and came down to the third layer, the skin tight dark blue sleeveless shirt that almost all the military people wore. 'So you still wear this?' Ayanami thought with a chuckle and started to take it off the boy. "Teito Klein, put your arms up in the air." Ayanami said and Teito did so, the sleeveless tank top came off pretty easily. Ayanami went to start to undo Teito's pants but stopped._

_"What's wrong?" Teito asked innocently, cocking his head to the side._

_"Nothing, nothing at all." Ayanami replied, 'It's just that your tempting me!' Ayanami's thoughts screamed,_

_"Well then, please continue." Teito laughed childishly and flopped on the bed, waiting for Ayanami to continue._

_Ayanami's hands started to undue the belt buckle and to start taking off the boy's pants. "This is pure hell!" Ayanami whispered, Teito just gave him a funny look and relaxed as Ayanami started to take off the skin tight black thigh-high shorts. All that was left was the boxers._

_"Your almost done." Teito said in a congratulatory voice._

_"You can do the last part, I'm tired!" Ayanami stated, his face turning red. He quickly pulled the covers over his head as he felt Teito move back onto his side to take off his last piece of undergarment._

_"Meanie" Teito whispered._

_A few more minutes passed and Ayanami thought Teito had fallen to sleep so he peeked at the boy. The boy's body was trembling, and was emitting a sobbing sound._

_"Whats wrong?" 'Now?'Ayanami asked gently to the crying boy._

_"I feel so bad, I asked you-hic-to take off my clothes but now I'm really cold!" Teito cried softly, his back to the Chief._

_"Come here, I won't look." Ayanami said and raised the covers so that the boy could sleep with him._

_"A-are you sure?" Teito whispered. _

_"Do it before I change my mind Teito Klein!" Ayanami exclaimed._

_"Thanks," Teito whispered and moved closer to Ayanami. Teito felt the some warmth coming off of Ayanami but not as much as he would have liked, so Teito wrapped his arms around the silveret and closed his eyes. Meanwhile inside Ayanami's head he was having the biggest battle of his life!_

_'Come on Chief, just jump the boy! You've already got him naked why not just go a little further?' Ayanami 1 asked, _

_'No! Chief you can't! You don't want to make him your enemy!' Ayanami 2 replied back._

_'At least give him a good night kiss!' Ayanami 1 exclaimed_

_'He already did that earlier!' Ayanami 2 said in a flat tone._

_'Both of you just shut up! I'm tired and I want to sleep!' Ayanami shouted and got the voices to stop. _

_"Ayanami, why is your body cold like Frau's?" Teito whispered making the Chief of Staff freeze, not that he wasn't already frozen._

_"How do you know that that man is cold?" Ayanami questioned._

_"So basically you're asking if I slept with him. No I have not, while we were escaping away you at the church he and I rode on the Hawkzile and I hugged him so I wouldn't fall off. His body was as cold though, he told me it was because he was one of the Ghosts." Teito replied, still hugging the man._

_"You just answered the question for yourself." Ayanami replied and tried to get out of Teito's grip._

_"So then, which Ghost are you?" Teito asked the man,_

_'You must be kidding!' Ayanami thought to himself. "Verloren" He replied back and finally succeeded in getting the out of Teito's grip. What happened next took Ayanami by shock. Teito had brought there faces close and finally kissed him. Teito quickly pulled back to examine Ayanami's face._

_"Did you dislike it?" Teito asked quietly to the man before him._

_"N-no, but this is how it should be done." Ayanami replied and kissed Teito who kissed back and finally Ayanami slipped his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth when he opened it up to take a breath. Teito being caught off guard bit the intruding tongue. "Ouch, you just bit me." Ayanami said drawing back from the kiss._

_"Sorry, it was instinctual" Teito replied._

_"Well that's all for tonight, lets go to sleep." Ayanami said and closed his eyes._

_"Kay, 'night" Teito whispered and pulled on the blankets stealing the little that Ayanami had._

_"Stop taking all the covers!" Ayanami hissed and pulled some covers back. __A few hours of having his eyes closed, Ayanami felt the covers being pulled off of him. "Stop you cover thief!" Ayanami exclaimed and pulled on the covers but was unable to get the covers, he was able to pull the boy closer to him though.__  
_

_"Ahh, morning Ayana-zzz" Teito fell back to sleep instantly._

_'When is this night going to end?' Ayanami thought bitterly as he wrapped his arms around himself. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to sleep with out some covers he got up and took the yukata that Katsuragi had worn for dinner and wrapped himself in it. A few minutes later he also felt that being pulled off of him as well. "STOP TAKING THE COVERS!" Ayanami yelled in frustration but no noise came from the youth._

_That's pretty much how the two were during the whole night._

**End of flashback, back to the present:**_  
_

"Thank you for your concern but I don't need a lot of rest." Ayanami replied to the man and went to go out, "Have you already gone down for breakfast?" Ayanami asked,

"Not yet, I was waiting for you. The others are already down though." Katsuragi said and followed Ayanami down to breakfast.

.

Mikhail and Frau finally left the room they were in and when over to Teito's room.

"Aruji are you alright?" Mikhail called out, no response. "ARUJI!" Mikhail shouted and turned the door knob which he found was locked. "Damn!" The archangel hissed and took a few steps back and ran at the door delivering a sold kick to it, breaking it down.

"Oi! Don't break down the doors, where going to have to pay for damage!" Frau shouted in anger but follwed Mikhail into Teito's room.

"Seems like he's taking a shower." Mikhail said and then turned towards Frau, "Fix the door bishop!" He ordered with a smile befitting a demon.

"Why do I have to fix it? Your the one who broke it!" Frau exclaimed and went over to the phone to call the reception desk.

.

'Did someone just break down the door?' Teito thought and quickly turned off the shower to investigate. He got out and wrapped a black towel around his waist and slowly opened the bathroom door, he saw Frau and Mikhail bowing at the broken door, it seemed like they were talking to the reception man. 'Those two are just complete morons' Teito sighed and pulled a bath robe over his body and left the bathroom.

"Aruji!" Mikhail shouted and threw himself on his master crying,

"M-Mikhail whats wrong?" Teito stuttered as he heard the sniffles coming from the archangel.

"You were screaming so I thought you got "raped by one of the guys! I was so worried!" The boy said, tears streaming down his face as if they were fountains.

"I-I'm fine, nothing happened to me." Teito laughed out, and patted Mikhail's head.

"Well than, in exchange for making me worry so much, you'll wear clothes that I secretly packed for you!" Mikhail exclaimed and dragged Teito to his room.

"Ah, Teito your going to be moved out of your room and into room 305" Frau informed and got a okay from the brunette.

"Aruji, I'll lead you and dress you so please close your eyes." Mikhail asked, Teito complied since that was the least thing he could do.

Mikhail lead Teito to the bed and sat him down, Teito heard Mikhail unzip his bag followed by the sound of searching through clothes.

"Found it!" Mikhail exclaimed and took the clothes and started to take off Teito's bath robe.

"W-wait Mikhail I don't have any..." Teito stopped and hoped that Mikhail understood what he was trying to say.

"Have any?" Mikhail asked, Teito put his head down in despair,

"I-I'm not wearing any un-boxers!" Teito exclaimed and waited to 'see' what would happen next.

"It's okay, you can borrow a pair of mine." Mikhail said as if nothing was wrong with what just happened. So Mikhail went back to his suitcase and took a pare of black boxers out. "Here, this is the front and this is the back." Mikhail said as he took Teito's hands so he knew which was the front and which was the back.

"Thank you, I'll return them after today." Teito replied grimmly and pulled them on.

"Well then, shall I start dressing you?" Mikhail asked to happily for Teito's liking.

"Kay." The boy responded and felt the robe being undone, he felt Mikhail putting his arms up in the air to put what ever clothing on him. All of a sudden Teito felt as if this happened before. Teito in his memory saw Ayanami taking off his top, institutionally Teito started to put his arms down and tried to back away from Mikhail.

"Aruji?" Mikhail called out bringing Teito out of his memory.

"I think I consented to something that I didn't mean to." Those words made Mikhail snap, Mikhail shook Teito asking him who did something to him. "Ayanami." Teito replied quietly.

"I'll kill that bastard for touching you!" Mikhail hissed and pulled the clothing down, Teito felt Mikhail lift him up to make him stand, he turned around as Mikhail instructed and felt the clothing tighten in the back.

"M-Mikhail, to tight!" Teito complained,

"It's okay, I just need to put the belt on and the shoes then we can go down for breakfast!" Mikhail exclaimed, practically leaving out Teito's comment.

Teito felt the belt around his waist and a something a little tight on his feet. "Mikhail what kind of shoes are they?" Teito asked wiggling his feet.

"Open your eyes and behold yourself Aruji!" Mikhail exclaimed and helped Teito to his feet. When Teito opened his eyes he was confronted with a brunet with a light blue dress with frilles on the sholders lining down to the sleeves adorned with a simple golden belt that was tied into a bow sat on his waist, followed by black heels.

"M-I-K-H-A-I-L!" Teito exclaimed angrily and sent a zaiphon at the archangel, which was deflected with ease.

"Aruji, at least do this for me since I was so worried about you!" Mikhail asked sadly knowing that he had won and wouldn't be hearing any complaints for a while from his master. "Well then let's go to breakfast!" Mikhail said happily and dragged a tripping Teito with him.

"Mikhail it's lunch time, breakfast already passed!" Teito corrected,

"My bad Aruji." He replied. Ten minutes later they arrived at the place where they would be eating. Every one of the Black Hawks was already seated including Frau, Teito and Mikhail were the last ones.

"Welcome br-" Frau stopped when he saw what Teito all the Black Hawks dropped there utensils when Teito and Mikhail walked in. "Mikhail I thought I said that I wanted Teito to pack his suitcase!" Frau said holding back his shout and obvious anger.

"I did, you never said I couldn't pack a dress in my suitcase though!" Mikhail challenged.

"I DON'T WANT A CROSSDRESSER WITH US!" Frau shouted, "Teito why did you let him dress you like that?" Frau asked, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Well, this was the least I could do sense he was so worried for me." Teito said quietly and took his seat and stared at the empty plate.

"Well it does suit you Tei-chan." Hyuuga sang and got wacked by the bat.

"I agree with Hyuuga, what do you think Haruse?" Kuroyuri asked, his eyes sparkling.

"It's good." He replied but not looking at Teito.

"Well, how about that brat? You're pretty cute among the guys!" Frau teased which only made Teito glare at him. "Calm down I was just joking!" Frau laughed and eat some of the food on his plate. "You should get some food to." Frau commented and continued to eat.

"You see, I'm not hungry, heeheee." Teito laughed weakly,

"Tei-chan, eating will give you energy." Hyuuga said

"He's right Teito, you should eat." Konatsu said remembering when he over heard Frau and Mikhail talking to Teito asking in how many days he hadn't eaten in.

"It'll make you grow tall." Frau said which only earned him a face full of food.

"Oi, don't waste food!" Frau hissed and went to go to the bathroom to clean himself up,

"Wait for me Frau, I have something to tell you!" Mikhail exclaimed and followed the blonde bishop, leaving Teito with the Black Hawks.

_Will Ayanami reveal what happened last night to Teito or will Teito remeber it on his own? Will Kuroyuri have the courage to tell Teito that he wants to be like him and will the Major live after how many times Konatsu's hit him with his trusty bat?_

* * *

**Hello and thank you everyone who review the previous chapters, also I'm sorry if this chapter has a lot of mistakes. I'll fix them on the weekend, but for now please review!**

**So here are shout outs!**

**no one:**** I really loved your review, so I decided to write this as fast as I could so you could read it! Yes there will defiantly be a scene between Tei-chan and Ayanami where Kuroyuri will have to leave! I'll try my best with Ayanami, it's kind of hard because this fanfic is supposed to be a break from work and all. I'm not going to give up! I also agree with you on the pairing of Frau x Teito, I don't really mind them together but Ayanami x Teito is so much easier for me because my mind says 'awwwwww those two are so cute together!' Lol, so thank you very much for your review!**

**ThorongilAnime: Thank you sooooo much for your review! I love it when Teito looses his cool, I think it's cute! Hyuuga has some naughty thoughts towards Teito, will they be revealed? Most likely and the bat will be out almost all the time in the next chapter after this one!  
**

**Well everyone, PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY, MOSTLY REVIEW. I like it when people critisize and try to help out.**

**Also I'm going to be re-uploading some chapters because of grammatical issues and the order of words. Well once again thanks for reading my story and stay tuned for the other months to come!**

**Lord Kharl out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuation (****1st month part II 1 1/2 of day****)**

**Guys and girls remember, Teito is a changed boy. He has feelings 'now days' and with that, please enjoy the continuation of the last chapter! There will still be another continuation chapter after this chapter, sorry about that!**

* * *

"_Wait for me Frau; I have something to tell __you!" Mikhail exclaimed and followed the blonde bishop, leaving Teito with the Black Hawks._

They all started eating except for Teito who watched his plate, not moving.

"Teito-kun, do you have time to talk with me alone after breakfast?" Kuroyuri asked, his voice low but enough so that Teito could hear him, the Black Hawks members stared at Kuroyuri in shock.

"N-Y-Sure?" Teito asked confusedly, 'Why of all times did those two have to leave me!' Teito thought angrily and got up.

"Where are you going Tei-chan?" Hyuuga sang out while looking at the troubled boy and then to the boy's empty clean plate.

"I'm done eating so I'm leaving to go change into my normal clothes." He replied and started to leave.

"I believe you haven't eaten anything, as such, you are not allowed to leave." Katsuragi said while putting his fork down to watch Teito.

"You aren't my mother so leave me alone." Teito replied, anger evident in his voice as he approached the door.

"Teito Klein, I'll tell everyone what happened between us last night if you don't eat." A cold voice said making Teito stop in his tracks. The man he hated the most, 'Ayanami' but what he had said troubled Teito too much to leave so he ended up sitting back down. '**I don't plan to keep what happened between us a secret from you since you don't seem to remember. Today when the others aren't around come to my room.**' Ayanami said inside Teito's head making Teito stare at him.

'I don't even know what his room number is, that jerk!' Teito thought glaring at the silver-haired man seated in front of him.

'**So rude of me, I'm in room 305**' Again he heard Ayanami's voice, he wasn't sure if it was just him hearing voice because Ayanami did not display any signs of 'talking' to Teito.

'305 why does that sound familiar to me?' Teito thought to himself as he got up and took his plate over to the food and looked at what they offered. He thought of his times at the military academy when Mikage forced him to eat. At that memory he chuckled and got a piece of toast and some milk and went back to the table.

.

_Meanwhile Frau and Mikhail went to send a letter to Castor and Labrador that they had arrived and that everyone was safe._

Frau and Mikhail stood in front of the mailing post and waited a couple of seconds before a piece of paper came out of the receiving end.

"Looks like four eyes is as sharp as usual." Mikhail commented. "What's it say?" Mikhail asking not being able to read it since Frau was holding it up so that he could read it.

"_Dear Mikhail-sama, Fra and Teito-kun_

_You guys by now should have landed at the 5__th__ district. Frau you said you would contact me when you got there! Frau don't forget to watch over Teito-kun and make sure he eats enough and sleeps; also he doesn't like green onions. He prefers to have porridge in the mornings, also remember if you want to go into the onsen Teito-kun will refuse so don't say anything about that. FRAU NO USING THE COLLER ON THE POOR BOY! Mikhail-sama I expect you to keep Frau and Teito-kun out of trouble since you're the most mature one and please give my regards to Teito-kun. I have a surprise for you; Frau, Mikhail-sama and Teito-kun which will be arriving tonight around six, you'll be happy to see him._" Frau and Mikhail stood there like idiots; the wind blew and along with that so did the letter.

"Wow, he's defiantly a mother hen." Mikhail said in a low voice,

"I agree! Well then, let's go check on your precious master." Frau said, forgetting all about the letter, he put his arms up in the air and took in a deep breath while stretching. Mikhail followed behind him quietly. "What's wrong? You haven't said anything for the past minute." Frau commented earning a whack to the head.

"I was thinking stupid!" Mikhail retorted and closed his eyes. White light gathered around him, circle after circle.

"W-what are you doing?" Frau asked, shielding his eyes against the light.

"I'm seeing what Aruji's up to." Mikhail replied but his voice sounded far away from his body.

"You can do such things?" Frau exclaimed amazed.

"Uh" And with that Mikhail disappeared leaving traces of pure white feathers.

.

All the Black Hawks started to leave the table since they were done eating except for Kuroyuri.

"Kuroyuri-sama are you sure about this?" Haruse asked the pink haired boy who had wrapped his arms around himself and sat in his place.

"I am, so please leave Haruse; I'll find you after I'm done talking with Teito-chan" Kuroyuri said and watched sadly as Haruse left. He jumped off the chair and went for the boy in the blue frilly dress. "T-Teito!" Kuroyuri exclaimed but flinched back for no reason.

'Is he that scared of me?' Teito asked himself because as far as he knew himself, he wasn't a scary person. "Yes?" Teito asked with a smile to the pink haired boy standing beside him.

"I-I just…..wanted to…..tell you that…I-I-I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU WHEN I'M OLDER!" Kuroyuri shouted and ran out of the room, his face flushed red.

"Hai?" Teito asked cocking his head to the side in confusion and suprisement. This was the first time anyone had told him that they wanted to be like him. All of a sudden a white blinding flash of light came and encircled Teito then died down revealing Mikhail standing on the table looking down at the boy. Mikhail's white wings flapped once letting some feathers flutter around. "M-Mikhail, what are you doing on the table?" Teito asked and quickly got up in fear, proceeding to make the chair fall over.

Mikhail watched as his master's eyes widened in fear as he took a step back getting his foot caught on the arm part of the chair making Teito fall down. Before Teito fell Mikhail grabbed the boy's belt and hauled him up. "You seem to be scared Aruji, what's wrong?" Mikhail asked in concern, holding his master. Teito looked around thinking of a way to get away from his archangel. "Aruji I asked you a question!" Mikhail exclaimed and jumped off the table; he took Teito's hand and started leading him to the rooms.

"Mikhail can you let go of my hand please?" Teito asked, his voice trembling.

"Why should I? You're entire body's shaking in fear, so I'll stay close to you." Mikhail replied with an evil glint in his eyes as he pushed open his door and threw Teito inside locking the door. "I won't let you leave me this time Aruji, you belong to me." That sentence that came from Mikhail sent knowing shivers down Teito's spine.

"Mikhail what are you doing? Quit fooling around!" Teito exclaimed, his eyes narrowed in anger onto the other boy.

"What am I doing? You should know that Aruji, after all-"

"STOP! I don't want anything like this to happen. I'm happy that we can just be friend, that's all." Teito interrupted, he couldn't help looking away from the archangel's sad yet lustful gaze. "Just let me go, I have something important to do." Teito finished, and took off the shoes; he proceeded to walk to the door which was blocked by Mikhail. "Move Archangel Mikhail!" Teito exclaimed, getting some of his confidence back.

"I will not obey such a command, I will have you and I won't ever let you go!" Mikhail replied and gritted his teeth while looking at Teito's gaze. "I will have you one way or another today." Mikhail finished off and grabbed the boy's arm and lead him to the bed.

Teito was thrown on the bed, as his body hit it he rolled away trying to get off. He succeeded on rolling on to the ground, he was pinned down immediately, and he looked up facing Mikhail.

"You don't want to be on a comfortable surface?" Mikhail questioned softly, Teito gritted his teeth as he felt Mikhail's warm breath against his neck.

"Stop!" Teito commanded his voice low and filled with dangerous which took Mikhail by surprise. Mikhail ran his hand through the brunette's hair tugging it. "Stop, don't touch me!" Teito spat and jerked his head away.

"Aruji, I want you." Mikhail's voice came out soft and seductive, making Teito freeze. "Don't worry I'll make sure that it doesn't hurt." Mikhail said with a satisfactory smile.

"If you want to make sure that it doesn't hurt, then let me go!" Teito snapped and elbowed the archangel in the chest. He made a mad dash to the door and was able to get the door unlocked. He opened the door to run out till he was yanked back inside the room.

"That's not a good idea Aruji." Mikhail smirked and closed the door, not needing to lock, he dragged Teito back to the bed and took off the belt around Teito's waist. "If you make any more attempts to escape me, I'll give you god's divine punishment." Mikhail threatened and started to tie Teito's arms behind his back. Teito with his free foot kicked at Mikhail as he felt him unzipping the shoulders of the dress and unlacing the sides. Mikhail picked himself off the ground; anger clouded his eyes and without a second thought slapped his master.

Teito didn't make any sound as he was hit; he just glared at Mikhail who chuckled at his look.

"You are by farthest the most beautiful master I have ever had, so a beautiful being such as yourself deserves a reward. Don't you think?" Mikhail asked as he licked Teito's lips, bringing him into a kiss. Teito kept trying to push away but was held fast by the archangel's hand behind his head. "You don't need all these clothes on you," Mikhail commented and started to strip the unwilling boy down.

'Maybe I should just give in, I don't see how I can get out of this mess.' Teito thought bitterly to himself, tears coming to his eyes as he felt the archangel's hands roam around his body,

'**Don't give in; help will be there very soon!**' A voice that sounded like Ayanami's shouted inside Teito's head.

"Aya-" Teito wasn't able to finish as he felt Mikhail tug his hair, making him let out a small shout and with those few seconds he froze as Mikhail put his tongue in Teito's mouth. Tears poured down Teito's face as he thought of what the archangel would do next.

Mikhail pressed himself against Teito as he started to undue the lacing in the back of Teito's dress, half of it came off onto Teito's shoulder, Mikhail proceeded to tug at the garments that clung to Teito's body. Some of the seams ripped revealing pale skin

"Aruji, you'll like this very much just be patient" Mikhail whispered into Teito's ear and ripped most of the sleeve off on Teito's right arm. Teito was helpless in the situation he was in as Mikhail continued to take most of the garments off of him; he was left with a ragged blue top with some sleeve and the continuation of the blue dress. Before Mikhail could do anything else the door burst open revealing Hyuuga and Konatsu, swords in hand.

"Yo Tei-chan!" Hyuuga greeted and charged at Mikhail making him get away from Teito.

"How dare you interrupt the gift I was going to give Aruji!" Mikhail hissed he turned around in anger, his red eyes glaring at the black haired man. He raised his hand and attacked Hyuuga, not paying any attention to Konatsu.

Konatsu ran over to Teito and untied the belt that held his hands behind his back, "Teito-kun, run and go to room 305, Ayanami-sama will protect you." Konatsu whispered to the boy with tears staining his face. "On my count run," Konatsu said as he helped Teito up.

"I won't let Aruji leave me!" Mikhail said, his voice echoing off the walls as light started to surround the room,

"NOW!" Konatsu shouted and pushed Teito towards the door.

Teito ran out while grabbing onto the dress making sure that it didn't fall off. As he was running down the halls he ran into another person, he looked up to see blonde hair and piercing blue eyes; Frau!

"Where you going brat?" Frau asked but was pushed aside, Frau watched as the boy stopped at one of the rooms, knocking and banging on the door without making any noise. Frau saw the person who answered the door but he was pretty shocked that Teito would go to _him._

"Looks like you're alright after all." Ayanami said and lead the boy inside the room and looked at the bishop with a smile on his face.

"**Don't worry, I won't do anything to him.**" Frau heard and knew that it was Ayanami that spoke to him, and with that the door closed.

"A-Ayanami, thank you" Teito said, is head down in embarrassment because of the state he was in. Katsuragi came out of the bathroom wearing another yukata and looked at Teito whose clothes weren't in such a good state.

"Katsuragi go get some clothes for Teito, Kuroyuri's should do just fine." Ayanami ordered and watched as Katsuragi bowed and left to go get clothes. "Now," Ayanami said and directed his attention to Teito, "You seem pretty shaken up; I'll get some tea for you so go sit down on the couch." Ayanami said and took off his top putting it on Teito. 'That stupid weakling! How could he not fight back?' Ayanami thought angrily and went to prepare the tea for the brunet. "Teito, will be be joining us for dinner or do you wish to stay and sleep?" Ayanami asked as he brought over the tea to the boy and set it down in front of him.

"I-I guess I'll come down with you." Teito replied as he picked up the cup that contained the boiling water with the tea bag. "Ayanami, why are you being so nice to me?" Teito asked and set the tea down.

'That's easy! The only person who's allowed to take you is me and no one else!' Ayanami thought and looked at Teito. "The Black Hawks promised that we would help out anyone that needed help." Ayanami simply said and heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Ayanami replied. In came Katsuragi followed by Kuroyuri.

"Ayanami-san, Kuroyuri-kun wanted to say hello so I let him come with me. Is that alright?" Katsuragi asked with a smile on his face and approached Teito and Ayanami with clothes in hand. "Here you go Teito-kun, clothes for you." Katsuragi informed with a smile on his face and handed a dark blue Yukata to Teito who reluctantly took it and said his thanks.

"Teito do you need help with getting it on?" Kuroyuri asked as he followed Teito to the bathroom,

"No but thanks for the offer." Teito stuttered and shut the door and started to change.

"Did you tell Kuroyuri what happened?" Ayanami asked as he sat down to listen to the older male.

"I did, but as you can see he's ignoring it. So what are we going to do about dinner? As we stand know with the boy he possibly can't face the archangel." Katsuragi pointed out.

"He said he'll go to dinner, I'll keep him close to me." Ayanami replied and closed his eyes.

"The reception man said that 'bishop Teito' will be staying in this room until his rooms fixed." Katsuragi said with a smile on his face, "Have you told Teito what happened last night Ayanami-san?" Katsuragi chuckled as Ayanami's face held a little surprise.

"Not yet, I don't think this is the right time to tell him." The silver haired male said, his eyes opened waiting for something.

"Also, what are we going to do after three months are up? Are we going to take the boy back with us or let him go?" Katsuragi asked and put a hand to his chin.

"He'll come with us, I know he will." Ayanami chuckled darkly and heard the bathroom door open.

Kuroyuri and Teito walked down and meet Ayanami and Katsuragi who complemented Teito saying that the Yukata fit him well. Teito blushed at the comment and smiled.

"Well then! Shall we start heading to dinner?" Katsuragi asked and looked at the other three males who didn't object.

.

Mikhail looked at the broken down door and room. 'How could everything go so wrong?' He thought and flopped on to the bed.

"Oi, what happened here?" Mikhail looked up and saw Frau standing at the door. The archangel looked down and sighed. "Brat what happened to Teito? I saw him running to the Silver Head just a few minutes ago." Frau said and went over to the bed and sat down.

"Nothing, it's not any of your business." Mikhail stated while pouting. Frau ruffled the boy's brown hair and smiled down upon the boy. "What are you smiling at?" Mikhail asked, annoyed by the smiling face.

"Just thinking how cute you are!" Frau smirked and ruffled the boy's hair much more. Mikhail's hair in nots.

"I'll show you just how cute I can be!" Mikhail shouted and jumped.

* * *

**It's time for some shout outs! Also sorry boys and girls, I'm back in school and it's kinda hard to write with everything that's going on. BUT I'll still do my best to update as soon as I can.** **On to the shout outs!**

**cocojojo: I also hope to give those two a happy ending.  
**

**fire-ice Elemental: Thank you for the awesome review!  
**

**no one: There will be more Teito scenes where Kuroyuri can't stay for too long in the next chapter, hopefully! And also thank you so much for your review! I really looked forward to it.  
**

**ThorongilAnime: I totally agree, I'm still surprised that Teito is still around! I thought that the wolves (Black Hawks) would have gotten him!  
**


	5. Night time

**Night Time (day 1 2/2, final)**

**Kay so I probably should have mentioned this but you ladies and gentlemen should totally check out Sorrowfulchild! She's got awesome ideas and is a great writer! Also I know there are mistakes but please bare with it! With that, please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

_"I'll show you just how cute I can be!" Mikhail shouted and jumped._

"Oi brat!" Frau shouted and fell backwards on the bed with an umph. Mikhail pinned the older man down with an evil smirk on his face as he looked into the dark, cold blue eyes. 'How could this shorty do such a thing?' Frau mentally thought as he saw Mikhail closing the gap between them. His brain thinking of all possible solutions to stop what was going to happen. "Wait brat!" Frau shouted, inches away from Mikhail's face.

"What?" Mikhail asked harshly not giving the blonde man any room to move. He leaned back and sat on top of him. The weight didn't bother Frau since Mikhail hardly weighed anything, what bothered him the most was that he wasn't moving off at all. Mikhail raised his hand and brought it to Frau's face, tracing the blonde's face.

"What are you doing Mikhail?" Frau asked and finally pushed the boy off of him, earning a surprised cry from the brunette.

"Nothing much, it's just that since we came here, Aruji has been ignoring me more and more it seems. I want to feel loved." Mikhail said, tears threatening to fall down in his face.

"That still doesn't tell me what happened to Tei-" Frau stopped as he thought back on the events that happened and snapped up. "Mikhail, what did you do to Teito?" Frau asked, angry at what he thought that Mikhail did to the boy.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to show him how much I loved him" Mikhail whispered darkly and let a smile sly smile on his face as he turned away and picked himself up from the ground. The smile grew darker as Mikhail picked his head up a bit.

"How could you do such a thing to him?" Frau shouted really mad at the archangel who snapped his head towards him.

Mikhail felt hatred towards the blonde man that stood in front of him, both their eyes met and challenged each other into a staring match. "What would you have done?! Hu? You don't even know how I feel towards him! You'll never feel the love that I feel towards Aruji!" Mikhail shouted and angrily stomped out of the room, walking down the hallways fuming with rage. The archangel left the building and decided to go for a walk for he few minutes he had left before dinner. 'I swear Aruji, one day while were here I'll make you mine. Mind, body and soul!' Mikhail grinned and sat down on the edge of the fountain, waiting for the package to arrive.

.

Ayanami, Kuroyuri, Katsuragi and Teito walked in silence as they walked down the corridors leading to the dining hall.

"Teito-chan, do you wanna sit with me?" Kuroyuri asked innocently as the four of them walked in and started to sit down.

"I don't see why no-"

"Teito Klein will be sitting with me." Ayanami interrupted and looked at the boy who flinched in acknowledgement.

"You don't have to keep using my full name, you know." Teito said irritation at the edge of his voice came out.

"Well then, Teito." Ayanami replied softly, seductively. At that moment Teito stopped as he felt and saw the memories that happened the previous night. He clutched his head in pain at the rather large amounts of information that had poured into his head.

"TEITO!" Kuroyuri shouted and grabbed onto the sleeve of the dark blue yukata. Ayanami watched as his subordinate grabbed onto the boy that he wanted to touch. It seemed that everyone was able to touch him so freely while he was being restrained. Ayanami softly hmphed as he grabbed Teito's wrist.

"I'm going to take him back to the room; I think he should just get a good night sleep." Ayanami informed the two and picked Teito up who started protesting he was fine.

"What about Teito-kun's dinner?" Katsuragi asked.

"I have something back at the room that he can have." Ayanami said, with a ghost of a smile on his lips, sending shivers down Kuroyuri and Katsuragi's back. When Ayanami left there sight, Kuroyuri released a sigh.

"Do you think Teito-chan will be alright?" Kuroyuri asked worriedly as the other Black Hawks started to enter.

"He will, just don't tell anyone what happened." Katsuragi ordered and watched as Haruse took a seat next to him followed by Kuroyuri who sat next to the blue haired man.

"Ara, where's Tei-chan?" Hyuuga asked and looked around not seeing the brunette anywhere.

"Major please don't tell me that you're a pedophile!" Konatsu said, anger running down his face as he took a giant swing with his bat at the black haired man knocking him out in his seat.

"Konatsu-kun, you might have over done it this time." Katsuragi said with a chuckle and watched as the blonde bishop entered also.

"Where are the brats?" Frau asked as he sat down.

"Teito-kun is resting and the other; the archangel has not been spotted." Katsuragi informed and began to get some food.

"Che, stupid brats! That' why I hate taking care of children." Frau thought bitterly as he did the same as Katsuragi.

.

"Mikhail-sama, I hope you didn't wait to long for my arrival!" Mikhail turned around in surprise, his face held shock and fear at the same time.

"C-Castor-san?!" Mikhail whispered out as he saw a figure with red hair and glasses. The man's black coat fit his body well and cuffed the neck nicely keeping him warm.

"Yes, it's me!" The red head said and quickly adjusted his glasses and walked over to the sulking archangel. Castor sat down next brunette and closed his eyes. "So, Mikhail-sama, what seems to be on your mind? You seem very disturbed." Castor pointed out and waited for the archangel to answer.

"I crossed a line that I shouldn't have and now Aruji's more than mad at me." Mikhail said and got up.

"Well, why don't you prove to him that you didn't want to cross the line?" Castor asked and also stood up as he heard the other boy get up.

Mikhail focused his red eyes on the puppet man and sighed, "I guess you're right. We should go to dinner now." Mikhail said and led Castor inside to towards the dining hall. "Where is your suitcase?" Mikhail asked suspiciously,

"It's already here, well to be more truthful, it was here before you guys came!" Castor said with a smile as he continued to follow the angel. "Mikhail wait!" Castor said, stopping the brunette in his tracks.

"What do you want?" Mikhail asked innocently but felt conscious as he watched the red head move closer to him and grab his chin. "Oi what are you doing?" Mikhail scowled and kept watching.

"You shouldn't make such a face Mikhail-sama, it doesn't suit you." Castor chuckled and in one quick move he brought his lips onto the archangel's who froze, but relaxed as he felt nothing else happening. 'I wonder what he would do if I did this..' Castor thought as he felt Mikhail pulling back, his mouth opening a tad bit. That was all Castor needed to make his final move which earned him a bloody tongue.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your tongue inside your own mouth where it belongs!" Mikhail said, his face turning red.

"My apologise Mikhail-sama, I was just…Ah, testing something!" Castor said, his glasses glazing over. The two of them finally made it to the dining hall.

"Well, then, ready for dinner?" Mikhail asked excitedly and opened the door only to hear a gasp.

"FOUR-EYES!?" Frau shouted and stood up.

"FRAU! How rude!" Castor shouted and ran over to the blonde punching him in the face.

"WHY THE FACE!?" Frau shouted as he held his cheek.

"Well then, where's Teito-kun?" Castor asked as he took a seat.

"Teito-kun will be resting for tonight." Castor noticed that it was a Black Hawk who spoke.

"Pray tell me who you might be then." Castor asked the older looking man who told him that Teito wasn't going to be there for dinner.

"My name's Katsuragi, I believe you know who those two are." Katsuragi said as he pointed to a waving Hyuuga and an angry Konatsu.

"Yes I know those two, but the other two and where's the leader?" Castor asked.

"Those two are Haruse and Kuroyuri. The Chief do to some matters will not be joining us for the evening." Katsuragi informed and began to eat his food.

"Well thank you for the introduction, I hope we can get along while we are here," Castor said with a smile on his face.

"Same here." Katsuragi also replied with a similar smile.

"Mikhail-sama, please come eat with us." Castor said and pushed a chair out for the archangel.

"Thank you but I will be going to get a new room. I will see you in the morning." Mikhail said and bid his good nights.

.

Ayanami finally got to his room with Teito still in his grip.

"Ayanami let me go!" Teito struggled and fell down as the silver-haired man dropped him down.

"Teito Klein, _never let anyone touch you except me! Do you understand?_" Ayanami asked, his voice dangerously low,

"W-what do you mean except for you?" Teito asked and flinched at the hand approaching his face.

"Do you detest me that much, Teito Klein?" Ayanami asked softly and bent down to be on the same level as Teito.

"It's not that, it's just-"

"It's just what?" Ayanami asked and finally took the brunette's wrist pulling him up and towards the bed. Teito looked at the bed in horror, thinking about the things that had occurred with him, the bed and Mikhail. "You don't need to be afraid, I won't hurt you." 'Not yet at least!' Ayanami thought and sat the boy down.

"So…..What exactly are you going to do?" Teito asked, actually curious. He had only known the Chief as a killer and a kidnapper who would do anything to get him. This was the first time he was alone with Ayanami who was not going after him.

Ayanami in thought started to leave Teito until he felt the boy grab onto his clothing.

"Um…You see, I remembered what happened last night." Teito said, his face turning red.

"Oh, so you wish to discuss something then?" Ayanami asked and turned his full attention to the red faced boy.

"Well, I-I was just wondering…Why…you di-didn't do-" Ayanami didn't stop him, it was too cute. Seeing Teito blush so much while talking. "Anything…..to-me" Teito said quietly while shutting his eyes. Ayanami smiled and let out a smile chuckle. "Don't laugh! I'm being serious!" Teito exclaimed and was immediately pushed onto his back, looking into the Chief's dark violet eyes.

"I know you're being serious. I guess I can tell you." Ayanami said and brought himself closer to Teito. "I was waiting for the right moment, the right moment when you and I where alone." Ayanami finally said and closed the distance between him and Teito.

Teito felt Ayanami's hands roaming around his body on the yukata, it felt different when Mikhail did it. When Mikhail did it, Teito felt fear and anger, but while Ayanami was/is doing it, he didn't feel those kind of feelings.

Ayanami testing his luck slipped his hand inside the brunette's yukata, he only got a gasp from the boy. He didn't even feel any resistance, not that he would any way.

"You don't mind what I'm doing to you?" Ayanami asked, letting some surprisment enter his silky voice.

"Well, if it was to be anybody. I...rather it be you then someone else." Teito said quietly but he knew that Ayanami was smirking at him.

"Well then since I have your permission, I shall go all the way and make you mine for tonight." Ayanami said as he proceed to undo the rest of the unnecessary piece of clothing. (**A.N: Sorry I can't write whats happening between them, but I think you all know what just happened.**)

Teito pulled the covers around him in embarrassment, his body still shaking at what happened. 'I can't believe I let him do such a thing!' Teito thought, just thinking about the events that took place minutes ago made his face turn red. He was glad that at the moment Ayanami was in the shower.

'I'm still surprised that he let something like that happen to him.' Ayanami thought and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and finally leaving the warm bathroom. "Teito, the bathroom is all yours now. It's best to take a shower." Ayanami informed and watched as Teito pulled the covers tighter around his body, Ayanami smiled and went over to the heap of covers. "Teito, just laying there won't make the pain go away. How about going in into the onsen?" Ayanami asked as he petted the covers.

"S'kay, I'll take a shower." Teito mumbled hoping that Ayanami heard him.

"Very well then. I'll just take you to the shower then. Would you like me-"

"NO! I can clean myself!" Teito half shouted and jumped up but regretted that as he felt pain course through his body.

'Cute!' Ayanami thought and picked the covers that contained Teito and brought them over to the bathroom. After Teito closed the door and started to take a shower Ayanami went over to the bed and stripped down the sheets and put them in the laundry, then he proceed to put the new covers on it. Afterwords he went over to his dresser and put on a pair of black shorts and a sleeveless dark blue top; his night ware and crawled into bed. He himself was also exhausted from earlier.

Teito turned off the water, his body smelling nice and clean. He was thankful that there was a pair of clohtes already laying there for him, putting on the black shorts and black top he slightly limped out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the bed along side Ayanami.

"Night," Teito said and pulled the covers on himself.

"Good night to you as well and see you in the morning." Ayanami exhaled, he and Teito finally let sleep take over there bodies.

.

"Well then, goodnight all and see you in the morning." Katsuragi said and left to go to his room. He entered and saw the Chief and Teito sleeping together. 'This is a perfect moment!' He thought and pulled out a camera from his pocket and took a picture of the two sleeping. He then followed suit and fell onto the couch.

.

"Looks like everyone is going to bed now, I guess we'll do the same." The rest of the people said and started going to their shared rooms and to sleep.

_Ayanami has deflowered Teito, Castor has shown up and it seems that Mikhail has gone all sad, regretting his actions that he took against his master. Kuroyuri was able to tell Teito that he wanted to be like him and everyone else just had a wonderful time. It's now time for everyone to sleep and dream, hopefully meeting each other in there dreams. _

* * *

**Hello Once again everyone! Please REVIEW! I really do appreciate it, A LOT! Also, what do you all think of the story going up in rating? And I'm sorry I had to add something with Castor and Mikhail, it just seemed like a good at the time and it wasn't too much, just a simple kiss!**

**Well, onto the shout outs now!**

**Guest****: I'm really happy that you like my story, I'll do my best from now on to make the chapters longer, it's just that the day for this chapter is over, so next chapter I'll do the full day and make it long! There will definatly be more scenes between husband and wife, also thanks for the p.s. part! That really helped me a lot!**

**Cocojojo:**** Thanks for reviewing, it makes me happy to see that people enjoy something that I wrote : )**

**Sorrowfulchild:**** Thank you so much for your review! It means a lot to me (so do other reviews!) Hehehe**

**Sarafrombunnyland:**** Thank you so much for the encouragement and kind words! I hope you look forward to reading the next chapter!**

**Lord Kharl Out!**


	6. Dream World

**Escaping from the Created Dream World and Amendments Between Friends**

* * *

_Everyone at the onsen had fallen asleep, into the Dream World where they thought that they wouldn't have to see each other until the sun broke through the horizon. How wrong they were. _

Every one of the guests fell down, swirling into nothingness. Ayanami was the first one to fell himself falling, he looked around and saw the others; Hyuuga, Teito, Kuroyuri, Haruse, Konatsu, Katsuragi, Frau and Castor falling. The only thing that was off was that Mikhail wasn't there with them. Ayanami extended his reach out to the brunette that was falling down, he reached the other with ease and noticed that everyone's descending was slowed down greatly. Ayanami looked down and noticed them nearing the ground covered in blue and red dandelions, silver and blue butterflies flapped their wings with grace and got out of the for the Black Hawks and the Bishops.

"Well well well! I wasn't expecting everyone to come, only Aruji was supposed to be here." Ayanami looked around, trying to find out where the echoing voice was coming from. He knew that it belonged to the Archangel Mikhail who wasn't there, physically.

"Is this your world that you created for the boy?" Ayanami asked as he stood up after he laid the other boy down.

"How clever, but this won't do. All of you would be interfering with my plans!" The voice shouted in anger and cast a white shield around Teito making it so that no one could touch him. "Aruji will stay here with me, in the world I created for him. The trash _**will be discarded**_" Ayanami heard the command in Mikhail's voice and in an instant, the silver and blue butterflies dived towards the ground and started making it dissolve, dropping each one of them down.

Ayanami started to reach out for Teito until he felt something repelling him from the brunette. "What have you done to him? Do you think he would be happy if you do this? Well do you?" Ayanami asked harshly and just then noticed he was in his uniform. He unsheathed his sword and brought it down on the faint glowing bubble around Teito's body.

"Your right, I'll just erase his memory of all of you. It'll be much easier." Mikhail chuckled and watched as Ayanami also fell down.

"**Now Aruji, awaken**" Mikhail's voice rang out loud, piercing through into Teito's head, making his eyes open up slowly.

"Where am I?" Teito wondered aloud, looking at the blue and red dandelions that were were surrounding him.

"Welcome Aruji, I see that you're awake." Teito widened in shock for a split second but he quickly put up a mask guarding his shock.

"Where am I Mikhail?" Teito asked and wandered around, no matter where he went the scenery wouldn't change, it was as if he wasn't even moving.

"You are in a dream, you will be realised from this world once the sun shines upon the horizon in the regular world." Mikhail informed, white feathers started fluttering down in front of Teito making him stop. His emerald green eyes followed where the feathers started to come down from and saw Mikhail flying down. He was dressed in white robs, his red eyes holding a playful gleam in them. His lips smirking his signature smirk.

"How do you know so much?" Teito asked as Mikhail landed infront of the brunette.

"I created this world, I have something important to tell you." The red eyed Teito look alike whispered as he directed his attention to a silver and blue butterfly that came up from one of the flowers.

'What does he mean that he created this world?' Teito thought, puzzled at the answer.

"It means exactly what I said. There is no significance to my words. I created this dream world so that I could talk to you without int-"

"Kusogaki!" Mikhail and Teito heard from somewhere.

"_WITHOUT INTERUPTIONS FROM INTRUDERS!_" Mikhail shouted in frustration, he had thought that his butterflies had done their job and gotten rid of the intruders.

"Frau?" Teito shouted in desperation, looking around for the blonde haired bishop.

"You won't find that bishop here in this realm. He and the others were sent to the next realm down." The archangel informed and stretched his wings out; Teito shuddered in fascination as he saw Mikhail extending them out.

"How do you travel through the realms?" Teito asked, putting aside the fact that he really didn't want to talk or be with Mikhail.

"I can travel anywhere I want since I created the place, it's you who has to figure the way to the second realm." Mikhail said and picked one of the blue dandelions up. "This will be your guide in the game that you will be entering." Mikhail took Teito's hand and dropped the flower into the pale hand of his master.

"Game?" Teito cocked his head to the side in wonder at what kind of game Mikhail wanted to play.

"The rules are simple, you have to travel to the secondary realm and seek out; Ayanami and the Black Hawks, Frau and Labrador. Know that if you lose, your mind will be trapped here even when the shines. If you manege to get to them then you are all free to leave when the sun comes up." Mikhail said and got ready to fly away.

"I didn't agree to play the game!" Teito shouted to the white winged archangel who had started flying up to the sky,

"I never gave you a choice of wether you wanted to play or not, it's a must in order to leave." Mikhail said giving Teito a smirk, sending shivers down the younger male's back. "With that, _**Let the game begin!**_" Mikhail cried out, thousands of silver and blue butterflies rose up from the ground and started to leisurely fly around pollinating the flowers. "Have fun Aruji." Mikhail whispered and disappeared, leaving some white feathers behind.

Teito stared in disbelief as he saw Mikhail disappear. "How am I supposed to find them?" Teito cried out in frustration.

"Teito Klein, find the lead butterfly, that one will make a path for you." Teito spun around expecting to come face to face with Ayanami but he was alone.

"Fine Mikhail! I'll play this game but once I win you'll go back into being a small red orb on my order!" Teito shouted out, earning a chuckle from the sky.

'_The game has truly started' Mikhail thought with a smile as he watched Teito walking around the realm that he was in, Mikhail turned around facing another orb where the Black Hawks and the two Bishops were fighting off mutated silver and blue worms. 'Beautiful' With that Mikhail closed his eyes and listened to the intruders and his master. It was truly going to be interesting._

* * *

**Hello everyone! I finally finished the next chapter, I'm really really really sorry that it's so short, I PROMISE that the next chapter will be much longer!**

**Um, I'm pretty lazy right now and I don't feel like writing any shout outs, but thank you for everyone that has reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW OR THERE WON'T BE ANYMORE CHAPTERS.**

**Lord Kharl out.**


	7. Wake Up

**Not much time till Dawn!**

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I got lazy and I was working on other things, but here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

Teito wandered around the butterflies looking for apparently the lead butterfly.

'How exactly am I supposed to find it?' Teito thought and started to pick some of the flowers making the butterflies panic and swarm.

"Filthy creature how dare you do this to us!" Teito gasped and dropped the bunch of flowers he had in his hands. Once the dandelions saw Teito's face they started apologizing over and over again.

"Why do you keep apologizing?" Teito asked and picked up some dandelions.

"Mikhail-sama, why do you ask such a question to us?" One dandelion asked, it seemed to brace itself for something because Teito felt it tense up.

"I'm not Mikhail!" Teito exclaimed, anger slipping into his voice,

"So you're saying that you aren't the master?" One of the dandelions asked while apparently frowning in confusion.

"Exactly, I'm here to save my friends who are apparently in the second realm." Teito replied walking around once again.

"Che, a boy won't be able to get to the second realm. Only females can get in without having to pay the price of eternal sleep." The dandelion chuckled darkly.

"W-what!?" Teito cried out in shock and accidently dropped the flower.

"Oi watch it! We could help you though…..in exchange you free us from here." The dandelion replied, he hesitated before he continued, "We were caught here and our bodies are still in the living realm, Mikhail-sama took us and made us guards for this realm and the other realms. The butterflies are the keys, well only four of them are at least. The others will help with transportation and transformation." The dandelion explained and waited for Teito's answer.

Teito didn't see any problem in helping out, so he agreed, "Won't Mikhail know that you're helping me?" Teito asked the flowers, he was now fully enveloped in blue, he felt his hair getting longer.

"He won't mind as long as we still do our job, he was never strict but would never let us leave." The flower continued and exclaimed at the transformed Teito. "Hold on, something's missing," the dandelion said and in a flash of blue light Teito was stripped down and only wearing a flowey white dress held up by a golden trimmed belt along with knee high brown boots.

"W-what did you do to me?!" Teito cried out and ran his hand threw his now long hair.

"We told you, only females may enter. Even though you are a male, you resemble the Lady Eve, except without bo…." The dandelions looked at each other flustered,

"Without? AH! Perverts!" Teito cried out and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Well then, are you ready to depart?" The dandelion asked and the other dandelions parted ways and the butterflies recognizing Teito as a girl made stairs going down to the second realm. "Hold on to us, we'll get you out of the second realm as soon as you find your friends." The dandelion said and along with Teito departed into the second realm.

.

_Mikhail watched in anger as the dandelions teamed up with Teito and opened the path for him to get to the second realm. He stood up angrily pushing his red majestic chair backwards. Mikhail marched over to the wardrobe and flung it open; he was seething with rage at how his plane was coming apart so fast._

"_I knew I should have ordered them to not interfere with the things!" Mikhail exclaimed and quickly threw on some military clothing and put his hand out, waiting for his sword to materialize in his hand. Once he felt the sword he grabbed it and flourished it at the same time he slashed the air in anger shouting out. "Your worst nightmare will be coming soon, Aruji." Mikhail snarled and spun on his heels, his military boots clicking on the marble like ground, as he kept walking, the ground shifted into spiral stairs. (_**A.N. That part was inspired by the book Sir Thursday, from the Series: Keys to the Kingdom, I really recommend you all to try those books. I loved them!**_)_

_._

Teito walked around calling out the names of the bishops and Ayanami. "How long do you think it will take to reach them?" Teito asked as he continued, finally coming to a large glowing white marble door.

"Well this is unexpected, I don't recall there ever being a door here." The dandelion frowned and asked Teito to put him to the handle, Teito did just that and in a small burst of light the glowing marble door cracked away, revealing a pitch black hallway.

"Hello?" Teito called out, not expecting an answer.

"Tei-chan/ Teito Klein/ Kuso-Gaki/ Teito-kun?!" Teito heard multiple voices from the hallway calling his name,

"A-is everyone all right?" Teito called out and started running towards the voices he hoped where the actual people.

"Were all fine, Aya-tan woke us up and told us what happened before he was thrown here along with us." Teito knew it was Hyuuga because he was the only one who would call Ayanami Aya-tan.

"Can you guys give me light?" Teito asked the dandelions,

"Teito-kun, we don't have any-"

"Anything for you," Everyone heard a voice along with laughter and a light blue glow filled the whole place up, everyone saw a girl running towards them, her dress flowing behind her along with her long brown semi-curly hair.

"Hello miss, who might you be?" Hyuuga stepped forward and offered his hand to the brunette.

"It's me, and I would like it if you do not refer to me as a woman and keep your hands away from me." Teito said crossly and slapped away Hyuuga's hand. Teito looked around and found dead giant butterflies, the same ones that he saw earlier except they were huge!

"As I recall, Tei-chan had short hair, not long hai-"

"Eve?" Ayanami spoke in shock and took a step towards Teito who glared at him.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Teito exclaimed to the dandelions in his hand, they only giggled and shone brighter. "Why did you get so bright?" Teito asked, squinting his eyes from the bright light.

"That's your doing. The more aroused you get the brighter we get!" They laughed, making Teito turn red in embarrassment. Teito felt like dying on the spot, all the Black Hawks watched him with curious eyes and Frau was laughing holding onto Castor's shoulder, trying not to fall on the floor. Teito hung his head in shame at what happened.

"Ohhh! Who's the lucky boy Tei-chan?" Hyuuga sang out twirled around the boy, only to be smacked away by Teito, some tears escaping his face.

"I'm leaving." Teito said coldly and turned around and started to walk away.

"M-A-J-O-R!" Konatsu enunciated and started beating his superior; everyone except Ayanami took a step back from the scene.

"Teito Klein," Ayanami's husky voice stopped the brunette, making the flowers get brighter.

"STOP SENSEING YOU STUPID FLOWERS!" Teito shouted and the flowers lowered their brightness while giggling.

"Well that was easy," Frau snorted and wiped away his tears.

"Frau, it would be wise to stop MAKING FUN OF THE BOY!" Castor shouted and kicked Frau down to the ground, stopping on him.

"Looks like those two have a thing for each other!" The dandelions said, getting brighter again, "This one isn't you're doing Teito. The love that they feel for each other is very strong that it has flowed into us." The dandelions said. "Now everyone, please follow us as we go to the first realm where you can leave." The dandelion said, getting everyone's attention.

.

'_Hmp!' Mikhail paced back and forth at the entrance where they would be coming out of, 'I'll kill those stupid guards!' Mikhail hissed and finally saw light approaching the entrance; he got himself ready and put a smirk on his face._

_._

Teito and the rest of the gang finally saw the exit, but Teito instantly stopped causing the others to bump into him.

"Oi, whydya stop?" Frau asked annoyed but looked past Teito, only to see, well Teito! "Mikhail!" Frau exclaimed, a frown crossing his lips. "That bastard!" He finished.

"Step aside, I'll take him out." Ayanami said coldly and drew his sword but was stopped by Teito.

"No, I have to face him." Teito said and walked towards the Archangel, everyone else followed.

"Well well well! This is a neat surprise." Mikhail snarled and instantly pulled Teito towards him freezing everyone else so that they couldn't move, "You did well Aruji." Mikhail whispered softly, "But I'm afraid that I can't let you leave." Teito's face fell. "Aruji, do you hate me?" Mikhail asked as he embraced his master. "You see, I love you and want to show you but I just can't get it right." Teito heard the Archangel choke up,

"Mikhail, it's still the same answer. I could never hate you. Why don't you just come back to being an orb and come inside me?" Teito asked, he felt Mikhail's body shaking, he was laughing! "What's so funny?" Teito asked, not really sure if he told a joke or something.

"Nothing, it's just the way you worded your words. I'd love to go inside you, if you'll have me that is." Mikhail responded and pulled away from Teito, unfreezing the Black Hawks and the two bishops.

"I-I'll have you," Teito stuttered, his face red as he realized what Mikhail meant, Mikhail went down on one knee and took Teito's hand,

"Thank you Aruji." Mikhail said and kissed the hand. He brought himself up facing Teito, "I just need to do something." Mikhail said and his body started glowing, "_I Archangel Mikhail free you, those who have been trapped in eternal sleep; awaken!_" Mikhail's voice echoed all around, bright blue lights filled the place and all the flowers and butterflies disappeared and Teito had turned into his normal self.

"Well then are you ready?" Teito asked and got a nod from Mikhail.

"This will be the last kiss we share Aruji, but we'll always be together." Mikhail stated, his wings appeared bigger than usual. Mikhail drew Teito into a passionate kiss, pure white feathers wrapped around the two brunettes and in a flash of red light Mikhail's body disappeared and replaced by a red orb which sunk into Teito's hand. "Aruji thank you." Teito heard Mikhail say and with Teito smiled.

"_Thank you Teito for helping us._" Teito heard and knew it was the dandelions.

"Welcome, have fun when you wake up!" Teito replied,

"We will!" The dandelion exclaimed and papered before Teito. "The man with the silver hair wants you." The dandelion said and vanished along with giggles.

"Gee thanks for that." Teito muttered and smiled.

"I guess we should wake up soon. Right Teito?" Kuroyuri asked while he was being held by Haruse, Teito smiled at the pink haired boy and nodded. Kuroyuri, Haruse, Konatsu, Frau, Hyuuga, Castor and Katsuragi closed their eyes and disappeared leaving Ayanami and Teito alone.

"Teito/Ayanami!" Both males started,

"You first Teito." Ayanami said and waited.

"You should go first, age before beauty!" Teito smirked.

"Why you!" Ayanami teased and grabbed Teito by the waist. "I don't want to hand you over to anyone, I just want you and I to be together." Ayanami said as he brought Teito down on the ground with him, entertaining his fingers with the young boys.

"I don't want to leave you either," Teito replied and brought himself closer to the Chief, putting his head against the Chief's chest.

"I'm leaving along with the Black Hawks tomorrow after dinner." Ayanami informed, taking in Teito's scent. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me back to military, I'll make an excuse of why you're back so that nothing will happen to you." Ayanami said.

"Ayanami, I don't think I can." Teito responded, he had already moved on from the military kind of work. He was a bishop now.

"Please come back with me, I need you." Ayanami whispered while holding the brunette ever so gently, scarred that if he held him with a stronger grip that the boy would shatter.

"I-I'll think about it. Hey, why don't you become a bishop?" Teito asked, jerking away from Ayanami. The silver-haired Chief snorted and laughed.

"Really? Me become a bishop?" Ayanami laughed and put his hand to his face at the thought. "I have responsibilities to take care of." Ayanami responded.

"…..How about, if you can promise me a few things I'll come along." Teito hesitated,

"What are those things?" Ayanami asked with a frown.

"First, don't force me to unseal your body, second don't force Mikhail to have to take any protection actions towards my mind; which means no brainwashing! Last of all, stay by my side and don't harm the bishops." Teito finished.

Ayanami looked at Teito with a little surprise, "Your wishes are my commands!" Ayanami said and brought Teito's face to his, planting his cold lips on the brunettes warm soft lips.

The two weren't able to get very far as they were interrupted by a loud bell.

"Aruji, that's the bell indicating the sun is coming up. You have to leave now!" Mikhail exclaimed,

Teito and Ayanami closed their eyes, calling to their original bodies so that they could awaken.

"See you soon, Teito Klein." Ayanami whispered and disappeared along with Teito.

.

Everyone woke up, their eyes searching everywhere making sure that they were back where they belonged, they were back, the sun rising over the horizon was the best site that any of them had seen.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for waiting a while. This story will be coming to a close in the next chapter and those of you who read this story, I thank you very much. I will be making a sequel to this story 'cause I love it so much! I bet you can all guess what happens next! Well, onto the shout outs! **PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!

**Hyuuga FG:**Thank you for the review, I was hoping not to have too much of HyuuTei. Don't know what happened there.

**no on:**Thanks a bunch about the gender part, that really helped out even though Teito didn't turn into a girl exactly.

**sarafrombunnyland****:**I'm sorry that Mikhail is evil. I personally love him, I think he and Teito are great together, but I promise (sorta promise) that he's not going to be evil after this.

**Cocojoj:** Thanks for reviewing, and ja, Mikhail can defiantly make him stronger!

**twisted-glass****:**Thanks for the review; I plan on updating more once the second quarter of school comes by.

**Mikitsu Kisa-chan****:** That is not weird one bit! I actually was thinking of having Mikhail deflower Teito but the AyaTei one got me and I had to write it, but that would have been really good. It's never too late!

**So! Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you continue to review! I really love the reviews: ) Sooooo, ja!**

**Lord Kharl out!**


	8. Depart or Stay?

**Departure?**

Quick recap_**:**__** Everyone woke up, their eyes searching everywhere making sure that they were back where they belonged, they were back, the sun rising over the horizon was the best site that any of them had seen**_**.**

* * *

Ayanami and Teito watched the sun, they both in relief at the sight,

"I thought I was going to lose you once again." Ayanami whispered and hugged the brunette.

"Again?" Teito asked in confusion but none the less hugged the older man back, "What exactly do you mean by, 'again?'" Teito's eyebrows knitted together.

"I lost you when you first attacked me then escaped me, I was going to interrogate you as to why you attacked me, then this time when we were plunged into Mikhail's world." Ayanami told the brunette who let out a shaky sigh when he heard the first part. "I'm still curious as to why you attacked me. Care to tell me?" Ayanami asked in his silky voice, getting Teito's attention.

"W-well, you see….I saw what you did to-"

"I see you two are getting closer then friends," Both Teito and Ayanami swirled around facing Katsuragi who was smiling at them, the elderly looking man walked over to his clothes and picked out a blue yukata and headed for the bathroom. "Ayanami-san, I have made the preparations for this evening, in the mean time I suggest you get relaxed in the onsen while you still have time." Katsuragi said closed the bathroom door to change.

"Ayanami, are you really going to leave today?" Teito asked quietly, his head hung low.

"Yes" Ayanami whispered to the boy, "Teito Klein, will you join me and the rest of the Black Hawks?" Ayanami asked taking Teito's hands making the brunette blush.

"You know I can't!" Teito exclaimed back to Ayanami who looked very displeased, 'One would think that we were married with the look he's giving me' Teito thought and chuckled lightly.

"Just think about it" Ayanami said and also went over to his clothes, "Let's go to the onsen, this is after all my last time here." Ayanami said, 'And hopefully your last time here also!' Ayanami exclaimed in his head.

"I don't think I'll join in," Teito replied, putting a hand to his lower back. Ayanami catching sight of this swiftly went to the boy and pulled up his shirt causing a yelp from the boy. "STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Teito shouted while trying to pull down his shirt so the Chief couldn't see the brand on his body.

"Don't be ashamed of it Teito Klein." Ayanami spoke softly and allowed Teito to pull his shirt back down,

"Why shouldn't I be? The people back at the academy always made fun of me because I was a battle-"

"Who cares? There just wimpy brats who can't do anything, look at you! You can do everything that they can't!" Ayanami said raising his voice making Teito look down in embarrassment.

"You're wrong." Teito whispered while shaking his head.

"I'm not wrong! Look at me Teito." Ayanami said firmly and grabbed Teito's chin when the brunette wouldn't look at him. "Teito Klein, why do you not believe in yourself?" The Chief asked, looking into the Teito's emerald green eyes. "If you can't believe in yourself at least believe in me, okay?" The Chief whispered and put his forehead against Teito's forehead.

"I will be taking my leave now you two." Katsuragi informed and left to go to the onsen.

"You go Ayanami, I'll read or do some-"

"No! If you won't go I won't go, and I _really _want to go into the onsen." Ayanami said.

"Stop acting like a child!" Teito exclaimed and brushed the Chief's hand off of his chin.

"Not until you agree to go into the onsen." Ayanami said firmly and planting his lips on Teito's lips not letting the boy have any say. With swift hands, Ayanami put one hand down the brunette's pants and the other pressing the other's head so they would keep kissing.

Neither Ayanami or Teito heard the door open, the thing that froze them in place was a thud on the ground. Both guys turned around and saw a pink haired boy on the ground.

"Kuroyuri, knock next time." Ayanami stated and withdrew away from the blushing brunette.

"I-I'm so sorry Ayanami-sama!" The young Black Hawk stuttered his face turning bright red.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Ayanami asked as he adjusted his clothes,

"W-well it seems that the aircraft will be coming in five minutes, there was a change of plans back at the military." Kuroyuri said but could see Teito freeze. 'Poor boy, after finding the one he loves they go separate ways.' Kuroyuri thought sadly to himself.

"I see, well then Teito, you have five minutes to make up your mind." Ayanami sighed and went over to his dresser and started packing, Teito wide eyed took a few steps back and left the room. Both Ayanami and Kuroyuri knew that he was going to cry.

.

.

.

"I can't believe were leaving already!" Hyuuga whinned, not once had the Black Hawks gone into the Onsen, oh well.

"Major please finish packing and get back in your uniform and meet at outside, I'm leaving now." Konatsu said and picked his luggage up to walk out; Hyuuga had other things in mind and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Major!" Konatsu snapped and spun around only to freeze in place, Hyuuga's whole body was slumped over, his shoulders shaking. "Hyuuga, whats wrong?" Konatsu asked putting his luggage down and walking closer to the major.

"This whole time I had you right next to me and I couldn't even tell you how I felt about you." Hyuuga said inbetween sobs, his demenor quickly changed, that moment Hyuuga lifted his head up and took off his sunglasses looking right into his begleiter's eyes "Konatsu I love." A smile graced his lips as he felt the blonde embrace him in the arms he always wanted to be in.

"I love you too Major-no, Hyuuga." Konatsu whispered, inhaling his superior's scent.

"Konatsu-chan, lets go. We don't want to keep Aya-tan waiting do we?" Hyuuga asked and pulled away from the smiling blonde.

"Major you forgot something!" Konatsu exclaimed after the black haired man who put his sunglasses back on and was out the door.

"What?" Hyuuga asked and turned around only to be met with soft lips on his lips.

The two kissed for a while and eventually pulled apart as they noticed Katsuragi staring at them from down the hall way.

"Well looks like love is in the air!" He exclaimed while laughing, "Congratulations guys." He said with a chuckle.

"It's not like we're getting married!" Konatsu exclaimed but secretly wished that they were!

"Everyone should be at the front in three minutes, I'm doing last minute checks." Katsuragi informed and watched the two new couples of the Black Hawks leave for the main desk.

.

.

.

"I hope Teito-kun joins us." Kuroyuri said to his begleiter; Haruse.

"Yea," Haruse replied, both guys were waiting at the desk for the others to meet up.

"Haruse/Kurouyuri-san!" Both exclaimed and blushed,

"You first Kuroyuri-san," Haruse said, embarrassed for no reason, sorta.

"Well….You see, I really like you!" Kuroyuri exclaimed and shut his eyes waiting for a reply from the blue haired man.

"I never thought you would say that!" Haruse replied and swooped down and picked the smaller boy up in his arms. "I love you too." Haruse replied and both exchanged a quick kiss before Kuroyuri was let down.

.

.

.

"What do you want to do today Castor?" Frau asked as he lay on the bed with the red head.

"Dunno really, let's go down to the main desk there's something I want to ask." Castor replied and got up,

"Alright, let's go." Frau said and followed the doll man out.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Everyone was now at the main desk except for Teito. The Black Hawks all have met up at the main desk including the two bishops who asked what was going on, Katsuragi informed them that they were heading back to the base.**

"Well then, Ayanami-sama, the aircraft is here, lets go." Katsuragi informed and watched the Chief, he knew he was waiting for the young bishop.

"Alright, Black Hawks head out." Ayanami said, sadness lacing in his voice. All the Black Hawks could feel it, the sadness and the want for the boy.

"Aya-tan will you be o-"

"Don't Hyuuga, please." Ayanami whispered, he could feel something coming down his faced which he knew was not possible, he had never cried in his life.

The silverette put one foot on the aircraft and turned one last time at the onsen, hoping that Teito would come out telling him to wait. After a few seconds past he gave up. "Bye, Teito." Ayanami chocked and started ascending the stairs, he slowly reached the last step and pushed forward closing the door to the aircraft.

"AYANAMI WAIT!" Everything stopped at that moment, the brunette in his bishop uniform was running towards them, the other two bishops running after him and hugging him saying parting words. "Bye Castor, and thank you so much Frau. I won't ever forget you two, tell Labrador-san thank you, but please don't tell Hakuren." Teito said and with a smile ran towards Ayanami who ran down the stairs and hugged the brunette he had once lost, the same brunette that he was going to at first kill, the same one that had hated him but then fell in love.

"Thank you, Teito." Ayanami whispered and looked at the two bishops, "I promise nothing will happen to him, I swear on the Chief of Heaven." Ayanami said boldly while standing up.

"Teito-kun I expect a message from you at least once a week." Castor said with a motherly smile on his face.

"I will, thank you for everything and…..Bye" Teito said, whipping away the tears from his eyes and followed his lover onto the aircraft.

* * *

_**A.N. I cried! I admit, I'm a baby when there are endings like this. I was inspired by Glee (Yes I watch Glee) from when Finn was singing "Girl's just want to have fun" **_

**Hey guys! Have you read the latest chapter of 07-Ghost? Oh my goodness I was shocked! But it was so cool! Also for those of you who don't know, there will be a season 2 of the anime! I'm in pure bliss and it will be coming out next year (A few months from now)! Also I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I had gotten really busy, but oh well! Also the sequel to this story will be out this upcoming Friday/Saturday! It's called **Captured Flames**. With that out of the way, here are the shout outs! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, it makes me so glad that you guys like my fanfics!**

KoiGirlPGSM: I'm glad you like this chapter!

no one: There will be more nasty parts in the sequal to this story, so just wait a tad but more!

Kags21: Thanks so much for the review!

cocojojo: Lol it took me awhile to think of this chapter so sorry about the long wait and I hope you liked this chapter!

sarafrombunnyland: : ) Mikhail will definatly stay on the good side and be there for Teito, I don't think I'll have him switching back any time soon.

Sorrowfulchild: I absolutely loved the flower part! I thought on my part that was an awesome idea!

twisted-glass: Thanks a lot for the comment! I'm glad you liked the chapter : )


	9. Important Author Note

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading this story but the people looking for the next chapter: THERE IS NO MORE CHAPTERS, THERE IS A SEQUAL OF THIS STORY AND IT'S CALLED CAPTURED FLAMES! Check it out, please and thank you!**


End file.
